


There's More To Me

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical night at a gay bar turns out to be more interesting for Ivan when he meets a man named Alfred. *Slice of life*FTM Alfred x Pan Ivan*Fic came from drabble in Collection of Ink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bar

**BEHOLD the long awaited Gay FTM Alfred x Pansexual Ivan fic is now a reality! This is the same chapter from Collection of Ink, but I did change a few things! Also for this story I had a beta! NattiTheVillain kicked ass with finding stupid errors and I'm grateful ^J^  
**

* * *

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**There's More To Me**

**The Bar**

Ivan looked around the packed bar trying to find at least one person that would suit his interests for the night. He had just gotten off work and he needed to desperately relieve the stress in another way than just drinking vodka. His violet eyes moved from the back of the bar to the front where he was seated, and looked down the counter to see if anyone new came along while he wasn't looking. Sure enough, past the usual people, there was someone completely new at the bar counter. They looked confident but also nervous with the way their bright blue eyes darted here to there then focused on the drink they had. They had honey blonde hair with an odd cowlick and seemed a little hunched over.

Ivan eyed the man a few seats down, finished off his vodka, and then went over to him. He didn't really have much of a plan, possibly talk them into being comfortable and then have a quick fuck in the bathroom. That's usually how it went anyways. He slipped into an open stool next to the honey blonde and casually looked over to him. Now being close up he noticed the man wore bright red glasses and looked exactly what he was looking for. He was perfect even though he looked sort of feminine in the face, but that didn't deter him.

"You new here?"

The honey blonde tensed at hearing the question then relaxed and put on a confident smile; although he still held some nervousness.

"Y-Yeah, just never been to a gay bar before."

Ivan smiled at hearing this and got a little closer to the man.

"Oh? What made you come this time then?"

The honey blonde laughed lightly and gave a sheepish grin as he said:

"I was dared to."

Ivan's smile lessened a little at hearing that. He had met a few men that came in on dares, and was not looking forward to dealing with that kind of a tease.

"A dare. Are you into guys," Ivan asked as he judge the man before him.

"Y-Yeah, I am. Really, just I've always been nervous about coming in here so…"

The honey blonde rubbed the back of his neck as his face flushed slightly from his confession. Ivan marveled at the blush and knew right then and there he had to have this man, and hopefully not just for the night.

"The names A-Alfred, by the way," the honey blonde said as he realized the silence that overcame their conversation.

"Oh, I'm Ivan," Ivan said as he held out his hand to shake Alfred's.

"Ivan. Russian?"

Ivan nodded and Alfred seemed to flush a little darker at the answer. Ivan knew exactly what the other was thinking because of that. It was common for the guys or whoever he picked up to blush once they realized he was Russian; whether it was the prospect of finding him well endowed, an (though he hated to admit it) exotic conquest, and/or his voice being a turn on. These reasons didn't bother him, except the second one, but in the end he got what he needed.

The Russian moved a hand to Alfred's thigh and watched his reaction. The honey blonde tensed and looked away from him nervously, which Ivan assumed the other wasn't up for anything. He began to remove his hand and just brush off the action, but Alfred stopped him. Ivan arched a brow at the action and nodded his head towards the bathroom to see if Alfred really wanted to go through with it. Alfred looked back behind him to where Ivan nodded and his blush darkened even more.

"O-Okay."

"Are you sure," Ivan asked before making a move.

"Yeah, it's cool with me," Alfred said calmly then slipped off the stool.

The ash blonde smirked at hearing this, and quickly escorted Alfred to the bathroom.

When they got inside they found no one to be occupying the space for the moment and moved to one of the stalls in the back. The bathroom was exceptionally clean and designed in good taste so there was no need to worry about the filth that usual bar bathrooms had. Ivan led Alfred inside a stall and locked the door before turning and warping his arms around him. He placed a hand on his red stained cheek and gave a curious look to the American.

"You seem very nervous. Are you sure you wish to do this?"

Alfred nodded his head and seeming to have no words to give; he reached up to Ivan and wrapped his arms around his scarf clad neck and kissed him. Ivan was taken by surprise, but relaxed easily as he felt Alfred's lips move against his. He kissed back just as passionately and moved his hands to rest on Alfred's hips. Ivan slipped his tongue into Alfred's mouth and got a moan from the honey blonde that made his cock twitch in his slacks. He pushed his lower half into Alfred, which earned him a groan, and moved the honey blonde so he'd be pressed against the stall.

Alfred groaned into the kiss and entangled his fingers in Ivan's short hair. Ivan gave a grunt as he pushed his hardening cock against Alfred and realized the other was still flaccid. He figured that the other needed more stimulation than just kissing and grinding, so he moved his hand down to his crotch and squeezed the bulge there. Alfred pushed his crotch into the hand and Ivan smirked at seeing that that was what Alfred needed. Ivan broke their make-out session to kiss his neck and undo his pants. He had gotten the button and the zipper undone and barely got his hand inside when Alfred pushed him.

"Stop!"

The instant Alfred said this Ivan froze as he was pushed away from the honey blonde. He didn't know what he did, but he accepted that Alfred had most likely changed his mind about everything.

Alfred stood leaning against the stall wall and panting harshly with his face still a deep red. His flannel shirt had slid off his shoulders to his elbows, and his white t-shirt was hiked up a little where Ivan had undid his pants. The jeans were sliding down his hips a little and revealed the star boxerbriefs underneath. Ivan really wanted to have sex with Alfred at that moment as he took in the honey blonde's appearance, but restrained himself. Alfred looked directly at Ivan then slid down to the floor, which made the Russian get down with him, afraid that the other had fainted.

"What is wrong? What did I do?"

Alfred cracked a smile and Ivan relaxed a little at seeing it.

"I'm sorry. Just…"

Ivan looked Alfred over once more and realized the other still never got hard during anything they did. He gave a drawn out "oh" as he came up with an answer.

"You are not gay or pan are you? Perhaps you came here wanting to see if you were."

Alfred looked up at Ivan completely confused.

"What?"

"U-Uh, you, never got hard... So I thought you are perhaps asexual," Ivan said warily not wanting to offend, but he felt like he already had. "S-Sorry, it is not my place."

Alfred stared at him completely amazed then started laughing and shaking his head.

"N-No, that's not it," he said as he tried to calm down.

Ivan gave a curious look at hearing this, noticing that the other's voice sounded different than before.

"Then what is it?"

"I never got hard because I don't have a dick," he said still fighting down a few chuckles.

Once he said this a silence fit for a graveyard overtook them and Alfred instantly paled at realizing what he just said. Ivan stared at him owlishly and Alfred didn't know how to take that so he instantly went on the defensive.

"L-Look, please don't hurt me! I'm sorry for everything! Honest! I, I just wanted to see how things would go! I didn't think a guy would actually go this far with me, usually they kiss me and cop a feel and realize oh hey, you're a chick. And then I take off running for my life and—"

"You are a girl?"

Alfred stopped talking at hearing this and looked at Ivan. The Russian was staring at him blankly but knew on the inside the pieces were falling together.

"Y-Yeah… I, I thought you figured that out since I said I don't have a dick…"

"I, I assumed you were perhaps born without one or had an accident…."

Alfred slapped a hand to his face and refused to look at Ivan any longer.

"Well, I wasn't born with one. I'm transgender. I'm sorry, just, please don't beat me up. I knew I shouldn't have led you on and everything, but your just so, so hot!"

Ivan stared at Alfred as everything set in, the voice sounding more feminine, the feminine look to his face, and the flaccid cock. He cracked a smile and started to chuckle himself. He leaned back on the stall as he laughed then shook his head at Alfred.

"I will not beat you up. I am not that kind of person, but I will say you do make an attractive man, Alfred."

"Really," Alfred asked as he looked up at the Russian.

"Da, I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Alfred blushed darkly at hearing this.

"I, I thought I looked pretty crappy. I mean, I'm not really dressed all that nicely and I know you can see my boobs."

Ivan cocked his head to the side as Alfred confessed this and realized he could see a bit of an outline, but it was shaped oddly.

"You dress fine, though tighter pants would look better on you." Alfred looked at Ivan with a stunned expression at hearing this. "Besides that, what is under your shirt? I'm sorry if that is too invasive but you're chest looks odd."

Alfred gave a nervous laugh to the question and pulled his flannel shirt over his chest.

"U-Uh…bandages. It must have slipped."

The instant the words left his mouth Ivan slapped a hand to his forehead.

"What?! Do you not understand the danger you are putting yourself in? Take them off, now," the older man said firmly as he looked at Alfred like he was insane.

Alfred was completely caught off guard by this, but snapped out of it.

"H-Hey I know that! Just, I don't have the money for a binder! Well at least for the good ones…" Alfred admitted then narrowed his eyes at the Russian. "Why do you care? You just found out that you made out and grinded on a gay trans, yet you're not angry."

"I have a friend who is trans, and like I said before I find you very attractive," Ivan admitted. Alfred didn't know what to say to that; only pulling his shirt over his chest more. "I am curious about your name though, did you come up that? It surprisingly fits you, but it also sounds sort of elder-ish."

Alfred gave an unamused look at hearing this and shook his head.

"No, my twin sister Madeline came up with it. My real name is Amelia, but Alfred has grown on me. You can call me either, but I prefer Alfred."

"I see, well I shall use Alfred," Ivan stated then added, "So, your family knows?"

Alfred paled at the question and shook his head.

"No, no. No one in my family knows except Maddie and my best friend Kiku, who's basically my brother."

Ivan gave a hum at this and opened his mouth to suggest something, but then the sound of people coming into the bathroom stopped him. The two had forgotten that they were in-fact sitting on the bathroom floor in a gay bar and instantly Ivan got up. He helped Alfred to his feet and quickly led the way out of the bathroom and out of the bar entirely.

"H-Hey what are you doing?! Are you trying to kidnap me?!"

"Nyet, I have a proposition for you," stated Ivan as he stopped in the parking lot and turned to face Alfred.

"What proposition," asked Alfred, ready to bolt at any sign of suspicious behavior.

"Well, if I may ask, do you plan on going further?"

"Further?" It took Alfred a moment, but with the look Ivan gave him it clicked in his mind what the other was talking about. "Oh! The surgery part! Uh, I, I want to, but… I'm kinda afraid too… and I don't have the money for it."

The Russian smiled softly at hearing this and dug into his pants pocket for his keys, which he pulled out and pressed a button. The car next to them flashed and beeped, which made Alfred flinch in surprise.

"This is my proposition: I will take you home, and tomorrow I will pick you up and we will go shopping for the correct clothing," he stated as he eyed Alfred; the honey blonde just pulled on his shirt more. "What do you even have in there," Ivan asked as he pointed to Alfred's unzipped pants.

The honey blonde gasped at forgetting about his pants being undone.

"A, dildo…" he got out as he quickly buttoned up his pants.

Ivan had an amused grin come to his face then gave a determined nod.

"We are definitely going shopping tomorrow," Ivan stated. "Once you have the proper clothing I have a feeling you will know exactly how you feel about going further or staying as you are," Ivan said with a smile then gestured for Alfred to get in his car.

The honey blonde stared at Ivan unbelievably, and the Russian just gestured to his car once more as he opened the door. Alfred had no idea what to do or say to this situation he was in. Oddly enough, he found himself slipping into the passenger seat of the car, and watched Ivan as he got in on the driver's side.

"Now, in exchange for this, I ask for dates."

"Dates?"

"Da, I told you I find you very attractive, and you seem very interesting. I wish to date you."

Alfred felt like his head was going to explode. Ever since he went into the gay bar he had been planning on running for his life. When the hot Russian hit on him he thought to run then but found he wanted to stay with him. Now after being discovered and not being beaten up like he had thought, the hot Russian wants to take him shopping and date him. He didn't know if he was in heaven, dreaming, or just one lucky motherfucker.

"B-But you know I'm still a woman. What if I decide to not do the surgery?"

Ivan gave a thoughtful expression for two seconds after hearing this and started up his car.

"I'm pansexual so I could care less. Whatever you decide I will support. So do we have a deal, Alfred," Ivan asked as he pulled the car out of the lot and onto the road.

Alfred was stunned and didn't know what to do or say. Ivan, a complete stranger offering to help him out and willing to date him no matter what, was just too good to be true. He sighed and moved his hands under his shirt to start undoing the bandages.

"It's a deal."

' _Too good to be true, but I don't want to pass it up,'_ Alfred admitted to himself.

"Good, I shall call Feliks and get her advice, then pick you up in the morning."

"Okay."

Ivan looked over to Alfred as he came to a red light, and smiled at seeing the bandages removed and that he was putting trust in him.

"Alfred."

The honey blonde turned to face Ivan and quickly found the Russian's lips on his own. The kiss was chaste, short, but very calming. When they pulled back Alfred had a goofy grin on his face and Ivan started driving again.

"How about you tell me where you live, and give me your number dorogoy."

Alfred didn't know what that last word meant, but he complied with Ivan's demand. Never in his life did he think something this amazing would happen to him.

* * *

**Translations:**

Dorogoy – darling

Da/Nyet – yes/no

 


	2. Madeline

**Madeline**

With the morning sun pouring into a tiny bedroom, the sound of an alarm clock beeping, and the smell of something heavenly filled the air; Alfred found himself waking up. He groaned into his pillows and tried to burrow down into them, but it was useless when a voice called out for him.

"Alfred get down here, or I'll eat this all by myself!"

Alfred stayed in bed and wrapped himself up more in the bedding to block out the summer sun. He was overly glad that the A/C was working or he'd be forced to leave his bed sooner. He kept his eyes shut and tried to block out everything, and just when his alarm finally quit on its own the blankets were ripped away. He groaned as he felt his bare skin getting warmed by the sun and the rush of cold air giving him goosebumps at the same time.

" _Amelia_ get up or I will take the special pancakes I made and give them to Gilbert!"

At hearing this Alfred snapped his eyes open and lugged himself upright.

"Don't give that bastard a thing Maddie," he grumbled as he stretched.

"Well, get up and I won't have to."

With that Madeline left her brother in his room and went out to the short hallway. Alfred stretched a bit more and put on his glasses as he got off his bed. He looked around his room trying to find something wearable on the floor and grabbed a flannel shirt. He rather go without one, but his sister preferred him to have a little clothing on, especially after having Gilbert barge into their apartment awhile back. If it wasn't for that albino he could have been shirtless all he wanted.

He yawned as he walked out of his room while slipping on his shirt, and took the short walk to the kitchen. Madeline was already at the round four-seater table eating breakfast, and Alfred plopped himself down in his usual chair.

"So, you came in pretty late Alfred," Maddie said casually as she cut into her blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes.

"Yeah, I did didn't I," inquired Alfred as he began eating his own food.

"Yeah you did. That gay bar must have been good since you got a few hickies on your neck."

The instant Madeline said this Alfred stopped eating and slapped a hand to his neck.

"Other side doofus."

Alfred blushed darkly and moved his hand down in defeat. He looked up at his sister who was now looking at him with an amused look.

"So what? It's not like I got any farther than usual! I just got lucky that he didn't beat me up," Alfred huffed as dug into his pancakes.

"That is true, but something must have happened since he drove you home," Maddie said with a smirk on her face.

"You saw that?!"

"Al, you forget that I exist sometimes. Of course I saw it I was right by the window overlooking the street." The honey blonde groaned and slapped a hand over his face then slouched in his seat. "So tell me about him. He has to be something special if he drove you home," stated Maddie as she looked at her twin with a grin.

Alfred glared at his sister, but relented because he knew she'd find out one way or the other. He ate a bit more of his breakfast and drank some of his coffee slowly to annoy his twin before speaking.

"Okay, okay. His name is Ivan and he's a really nice guy. That's all."

"Really? That's all you have to say."

"Well yeah! I mean he's hot too. He's Russian, taller than me, extremely sexy, and he was wearing a suit when he hit on me."

"A suit and a fancy car…"

Alfred just rolled his eyes as he knew what his sister was thinking.

"Stop it. Anyway I stupidly gave myself away, though I thought he already figured it out, but he didn't beat me up. He did yell at me—"

"He yelled at you? I thought he was a very nice guy," Maddie stated as she looked suspiciously at her twin.

"Hey, do you want the details or not lady!"

Madeline rolled her eyes, but gestured for her brother to continue. "Alright, he yelled at me because I was wearing bandages—and you better shut up right now because I _know_ ," Alfred demanded as his sister was gearing up to point out the facts he already knew, for the billionth time. "So after we left the bar he told me he's taking me shopping in the morning to get the 'correct clothing'."

Alfred let out a sigh as he finished talking and went about eating breakfast, as his sister processed everything he had said.

"He's taking you shopping? A _gay_ guy that found out you're _trans_ , that _didn't_ beat you up, is taking you shopping," the female twin asked incredulously.

"I know right," Alfred exclaimed as he swallowed the food in his mouth, "and he's _pansexual_ ; but like it's weird but nice of him. In exchange for this makeover though he wants me to date him."

"Date him?! He's your boyfriend now?!"

Alfred just nodded his head though he did furrow his brow at the second question.

"I don't know about the boyfriend part, but I agreed."

"You agreed," Maddie inquire flatly.

Alfred nodded and Madeline just took to finishing her food. Leaving her brother to sit in silence.

"What? Come on, I know it's too good to be true, but he was so serious!"

"Fine, fine, but don't come crying to me when it was just lies or he kidnaps you!"

Alfred scoffed at that and just finished off his coffee.

"Yeah know for a sister you're not very supportive," Alfred stated while making a face at his twin.

"Oh you say that _after_ I covered for your ass when our parents nearly found out you was trans, _Amelia_ ," Maddie stated then threw a piece of bacon at Alfred's face.

The female twin then got up from her seat and went about cleaning her plate.

"It's _Alfred_ , and okay, you're not very supportive of the guys I want to date, or just the one that wants to date me," Alfred said as he ate the bacon thrown at him.

"Well I just don't wanna have to put out an Amber Alert for your ass."

"I'm 22, I think I'm way passed the age for Amber Alerts."

Madeline laughed lightly at that, but it grew a little louder as Alfred started laugh.

"Ah, so when is Ivan, coming over?"

"Uh… I don't know…I don't even know where my phone is…"

With that Alfred scarfed down the rest of food, and took off for his room to find his phone. Madeline shook her head at her twin and chuckled as she collected Alfred's dishes. As she worked on cleaning up the buzzer by their door went off. She let out a sigh and quickly dried off her hands as she went over to the door and pressed the call button.

"Who is it?"

" _Ah, hello, I am Ivan Braginsky. I'm looking for Alfred,"_ came a voice through the little speaker.

Madeline cracked a smile at hearing this, and decided to do a little test on Ivan since Alfred was occupied.

"Alfred? Oh, you mean my trans sister Amelia! Yeah that good for nothing is here. What do you want with something like her," Madeline asked with disgust in her voice.

There was silence on the other end and Maddie feared for a second that she actually ran off the only guy to have interest in her brother. She didn't want to say these terrible things about her brother, but she had to make sure Ivan really was this "nice guy".

" _You are Madeline yes?"_

"Yeah so what," Maddie asked still in a harsh tone though inwardly she was relieved.

" _I do believe_ Alfred _would not appreciate such an attitude towards_ him _. He trusts you and loves you, and for you to say such horrible things about him is wrong."_

Madeline was genuinely impressed at hearing this, but she wanted to go a little further to make sure that Ivan was legit.

"Like I care what that _thing_ cares about. Why do you care?"

" _I care, because_ Alfred _is very dear to me. I know I have only just met him, but I find myself taken with him, and if this attitude of yours is how you really feel about him then I will not hesitate to tell him and take him away from you. Someone like you doesn't deserve to be his sister."_

"Oh really, what if _she_ doesn't want to go?"

" _Then I will support_ his _decision, even though I would rather have him move in with me."_

Madeline shivered at hearing the anger in Ivan's voice, and smiled brightly at seeing that this suspicious character was quite passionate for her brother.

"A+," she said happily then pressed the other button to let Ivan into the building. "Come on up. 4th floor E8."

Down on the street Ivan stood completely baffled. He had gotten so irritated with Alfred's sister he had half a mind to punch her in the face, but once she said to come up in such a sweet tone he was lost. He didn't know what was going on anymore and wondered if it was just a farce. That perhaps Alfred had come into the room at that moment and she put on airs. At this thought he felt anger rise in him again and he quickly grabbed the unlocked door and rushed up the stairs to the floor that Alfred resided on. He hadn't planned on doing this at all, he had texted and called Alfred numerous times, but never got a reply. So he had opted to go to the blonde than have him come to him.

Once on the 4th floor he found Alfred's door and knocked on it. The door opened to show a woman that looked amazingly like Alfred, but had long hair pulled into pigtails, white glasses, and wore a red maple leaf printed spaghetti-strap shirt and red shorts. She stared up at him with wide eyes and had a dusting of pink came to her face. Ivan held her stare with a glare and readied himself to barge into the apartment if he needed to.

"Where is Alfred," he demanded as he looked at Madeline.

"Wow…Uh, he wasn't kidding when he said you was tall," Maddie said in a hushed voice as she stared at him in awe.

Ivan arched a brow at hearing this and relaxed a little bit.

"Are you not Madeline," Ivan asked as he eyed the woman.

"I-I am."

"What is going on here," he asked as he looked at the blushing woman.

Madeline had been so caught up in what Ivan looked like she had blanked out the fact she had been testing the guy.

"O-Oh, right, sorry. Come in please," she said in a quiet voice that Ivan barely heard.

The Russian was thoroughly confused, but walked into the small apartment and waited for answers.

"Okay, um… I was testing you," Madeline stated as she led the way to the kitchen.

"Testing me? So all those things you said were fake," asked Ivan as Madeline had him sit down at the table.

"Yeah, look. My brother never has much luck with guys, and just to have this one, you, come out of the blue wanting to do stuff for him and date him, it's… It's weird," she stated as she gave Ivan a mug of coffee and sat down across from him. "I had to make sure you weren't some creep, or one of those gay bashers okay, so I tested you."

Ivan sat in silence at the table, and gave a soft gasp as he put it together.

"That is why you said A+."

"Yeah. I love my brother and I don't want him hurt. I had honestly been prepared to patch him up when he got back last night, but found him to be unharmed and grinning like an idiot."

The ash blonde gave a soft smile at hearing this and went to say something, but Maddie stood up.

"Alfred's in his room, looking for his phone. So I can take you to him if you—"

"Mmmmaaaaddiiiiee!"

This cry was followed by running feet and Madeline instantly found a sweaty shirtless Alfred in boxer briefs holding his phone up.

"Maddie! He texted me and called me! He said he's here! What the fuck do I do? It's been awhile since he sent this! He probably left already! I'm such a fuckin' idiot," Alfred wailed then threw himself at his sister.

Madeline had a giggle escape her lips, but bit down on her lip to keep her laughter back.

"Don't laugh at me Mattie this is horrible! I'll look clingy or trashy if I text him about going shopping."

Madeline didn't know what to do, but laugh at the situation. She couldn't hold it back any longer and started laughing openly. Alfred let go of his sister and stared at her like she was the biggest asshole in the world.

"Maddie this isn't cool! Stop laughing at me!"

"Alfred, I believe she can laugh all she wants," came a familiar voice and Alfred looked past his sister to see the man he had been worrying over.

"Oh shit."

Alfred couldn't process the fact that Ivan was sitting at his kitchen table, in his apartment, wearing a grey and white t-shirt, scarf, black jeans, and black sneakers. Ivan looked amazing and here Alfred stood completely naked, except for the boxer briefs he had worn the day before.

"Y-You're here! W-Wow… Uh… I'm just gonna…" Alfred trailed off then turned around and ran for his room.

His bedroom door slammed shut though the sounds of cursing and self-hate came through the door. The door then opened up and another slammed shut and the sound of a shower going began. By this point Madeline was calm and Ivan had a smile seeming to be permanently stuck on his face.

Eventually Alfred emerged clean and dressed; sporting neon green skinny jeans, blue Converse, blue and white t-shirt with an anchor on the shirt pocket, and underneath a simple bra.

"I'm glad you left the bandages off."

Alfred only blushed and Ivan smirked at him as he rose from his seat.

"Come on Alfred, Feliks gave me quite a list so we must get going before traffic gets bad."

Alfred nodded and followed Ivan, and Madeline followed them to the door.

"Good luck oh brother of mine," Maddie called from the door in a teasing tone, which had Alfred glaring at her and blushing darker.

When the two had entered the elevator that Alfred pointed out; Maddie chuckled to herself and knew her brother was in exceptional hands.

* * *

***Sooo how is it you guys? Awesome? Average? Still MORE to come though, like a lot more! I am nearly finished with this so I will be posting on the usual Sundays and occasional Wednesday until I catch up with what I'm still working on!***

 


	3. Getting To Know You Prt. 1

**Getting to Know You**

**Prt 1**

"S-So, where are we going," Alfred asked; breaking the silence that had stayed on them since they left his apartment.

The two were currently on the road driving through the heart of the city of Seattle. They had been in the car for nearly 15 minutes and that was 15 minutes of silence that Alfred had finally broken.

"To a mall I frequent. You will get better clothing there, and Felik's gave me a website that we can order you a binder and a packer from if the store in the stores she listed don't carry those things anymore."

Alfred looked at Ivan completely amazed by him.

"H-How can you even afford all of this? And, and just why? I know you said you find me attractive, but dude. I just met you and like you just—I don't even know," Alfred said with a defeated sigh as he leaned his head against the car window.

"Hmm, well I have a job. I work at my grandfather's company, and Alfred, when I first met you I immediately wanted to have you for more than one night. When I found out about you being trans I still wanted to have you. When I brought you home all I could think about was seeing you in the morning. And when I came to pick you up and went through your sister's test, I realized that I might like you more than I originally thought."

Alfred felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, though he was confused about the test Ivan spoke of.

"Wait, a test? What did Maddie do?"

Ivan gave a hum at the question, trying to figure out how to word his answer as he changed lanes.

"She wanted to see if I was legitimately interested in you. I proved myself to her and surprised myself as well, but I'm glad that she tested me. I would be a bit concerned if she didn't at least ask a few questions to a stranger her brother met in a bar only the night before."

Alfred cracked a smile at hearing this and laughed; his embarrassment from the early morning now gone. Though inside he still felt a bit nervous since he knew that Ivan like him and he hadn't even spilled on his feelings for the man in any way except telling him he was hot.

"Hey so, what's your last name?"

"Braginsky, and yours?"

"Jones."

Ivan smiled at getting the name, and once he came to a stop light he turned and extended his hand to Alfred.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alfred Jones."

"Likewise Ivan Braginsky," Alfred said slowly, not wanting to butcher it, as he shook Ivan's hand.

The two shared a small laugh as they finished introductions and Ivan began to drive once more.

"So, you basically know my life story. What's yours? I mean, if we are to date and stuff we might as well get to know each other more," Alfred stated as Ivan took a left turn.

"Very true. Alright then, I came to this country when I was thirteen with my grandfather and two sisters."

"You have two sisters?"

"Da, Katyusha and Natalia, both are very… overbearing, but I do love them both." Alfred smiled at hearing that and Ivan continued his tale. "We came to this country because my grandfather's business had grown enough to go overseas. So we came here to America with the company and have been here ever since."

"Oh, cool. So, got any friends? Like I know you mentioned Feliks a lot," said Alfred as he turned to face Ivan.

"Da, Feliks is the trans friend I have. She is Polish and a MTF, but chose to forgo surgery. She's dating my other friend Toris. I also have Eduard and Ravis, they work in my grandfather's company and are friends with Toris as well."

Alfred nods his head as he takes in the info then trails his eyes up and down Ivan. He bit his lower lip as a question came to mind, but didn't know whether to ask it or not. Ivan seemed to pick up on this as he noticed the honey blonde had fallen silent.

"Are you alright Alfred? You have grown quite."

The American looked at Ivan for a moment longer then gave a sigh.

"I'm okay, just… Are you my boyfriend?"

Ivan focused on the road, but had a smile spread across his face and a chuckle escaped him.

"Of course. You agreed to date me so I am your boyfriend, and you are mine. Did you not think so?"

"N-No, I, I don't know… It's been ages since I dated anyone, especially since I found that Alfred felt _much_ better than Amelia back in high school."

"What was that like," Ivan asked as he turned off the main road to a sub road that lead to the mall parking lot.

"What was it like? I don't know… I just… I knew I didn't fit in with other girls and was messed with because I didn't act or dress like a girl. I never wore a dress, never wore heels or flats, and never used makeup, that kind of stuff. One day I decided to try and dress a girl, see how it looked and borrowed Maddie's stuff and… I looked nice, but I didn't feel right. I honestly hated it. So I put back on my usual clothes, ripped jeans and a t-shirt, and cut my hair. It used to be down to my shoulders and I just cut at it little by little until I got to this, and I never felt more comfortable in my own skin. Sure I had pretty big boobs back then too, but just seeing my face was enough for me then," Alfred stated as the car came to a stop and was turned off.

"Well you do look good Alfred, even with an elder-ish name."

Alfred cracked a smile and punch Ivan in the arm playfully.

"Shut up dude! I told ya Maddie came up with it and Kiku approved it," the American stated as he got out of the car with Ivan.

"Who is Kiku? You mentioned them before."

Alfred moved over to Ivan as they walked through the parking lot to the mall entrance as he began to answer the question.

"Kiku is my Japanese friend. He's asexual, but I honestly think he'd have sex with one thing and that's his computer."

Ivan chuckled at hearing this and guided Alfred into the mall. The building was massive and filled with people and stores. The two continued to ask each other questions as they went from store to store and eventually started playing 3 questions, ranging from favorite color to favorite sex position (that one had been Alfred's doing). Ivan had bought Alfred a completely new warden that fit him just right and scared off anyone who gave Alfred odd looks. Alfred was a confident guy, not one to show that he was being bothered, and Ivan knew Alfred could stand up for himself, but he still wanted to protect him.

"So, what exactly are we going to find in here," asked Alfred as he followed Ivan to the back of a sex shop that resided in the mall.

"A packer. I doubt they will have binders in here though," the Russian said as he looked around the store. "Feliks said this shop used to carry them, but it's been awhile since she's been in here."

Alfred gave an "ah" in understanding and looked around the store. He hadn't been in sex shop since he was old enough to go into one. He had only gone in twice: the first time was because it was his birthday and he was forced to go since he was old enough, and the second time because he bought himself a few things.

They wandered around the store for five minutes before someone asked if they needed help. When they asked about packers or binders they found that the store no longer carried any of the items. Thus Ivan and Alfred thanked them and left. They headed over to the food court and got four giant soft pretzels, cups of cheese, and two sodas to act as their lunch.

As Alfred ate his food he snuck glances at Ivan who was idly sipping his soda and flipping through his phone. He knew he liked Ivan, but he wasn't sure if Ivan really liked him. Sure he said it before, but he was not used to people liking him in a romantic way. It still overwhelmed him that he finally had someone to call a boyfriend and someone to call him the same in return. It was nerve wrecking and made his heart just want to give out. He didn't want to call it love or anything; that was too risky to even think about at the moment.

"Alfred if you wish to stare at me all day we can go somewhere more quiet."

Alfred flushed at hearing this and snapped out of his trance to see that Ivan was looking directly at him. His chin rested in his hand and a small smile was on his lips.

"N-No. Uh, so are we gonna get the binder and packer offline then," Alfred asked trying to change the subject.

"Da, we can look at them when we get to my house then we can go out for food or stay in, it's up to you dorogoy."

Alfred looked at the ash blonde oddly then pointed his pretzel at him accusingly.

"Wait, your house? So this is already a date, and what did you just call me? You've called me that twice now."

Ivan gave a breathy laugh then took an unnecessarily long sip of his soda, which Alfred knew was to annoy him. When he finished he just smiled innocently.

"Da, this is a date, the first of many, and what I said to you will be a secret for a while. Ah, but just know that it is not anything bad moye solnyshko."

Alfred narrowed his eyes at the man before him.

"You are an ass my friend."

" _Boy_ friend lapushka."

"You're doing this on purpose aren't ya?'

"Hhhmmm… perhaps," Ivan said with smile then got up from his chair. "We should go look around for a while to kill time, since it is noon the traffic will be horrible."

Alfred kept his narrowed glance on Ivan for a second more; waiting for some ridiculous Russian word to come out of his mouth, but when nothing came he relented. He nodded his head and got up and tossed his trash, before collecting his bags and following Ivan. They were barely out of the food court when Ivan looked over to Alfred with a grin that looked sort of cute, yet disturbing on his face.

"Ya dumayu, moye solnyshko podkhodit vam luchsheye."

With that Ivan kept smiling and walked off leaving Alfred feeling oddly hot and grumbling things like "I'll figure out what you're saying one day." "You're an asshole with your Russian hotness." "I'm gonna call you names and see how you like it."

* * *

** Translations: **

Dorogoy – darling

moye solnyshko – my sunshine

lapushka – sweetheart

Ya dumayu, moye solnyshko podkhodit vam luchsheye. – I think my sunshine fits you best.


	4. Getting To Know You Prt. 2

 

**Getting to Know You**

**Prt 2**

"This is where you live," Alfred asked as Ivan parked in the parking garage below his apartment building.

"Da, I live on the 12th floor," said Ivan as he grabbed most of the shopping bags from his car and led the way to the elevator.

Alfred was amazed by all the luxury cars residing in the garage, but kept up with Ivan. The two got into the elevator and Alfred found that there were 20 floors to this apartment building. The elevator ride up was silent and uninterrupted, and when Ivan's floor came up they stepped out and headed down the hall. Ivan unlocked his door and ushered Alfred inside, who instantly gaped at seeing the inside of the apartment.

The apartment was large, large enough to house three of the apartments from Alfred's building. Everything was clean, shiny, modern, and expensive looking. As Ivan led him inside he spotted a staircase that went up to a landing with two doors. He guessed it was the bedrooms since the front room kitchen and dining where all out in the open. A large window took up most of a wall that the TV rested against, bringing in all the light the apartment needed.

"You can sit on the couch. Would you like something to drink?"

It took a moment for Alfred to register that Ivan was talking to him, but he nodded.

"U-Uh, yeah… Um Kool-Aid's cool if you got it… or whatever," he mumbled out as he took a seat on the dark blue couch.

"Hhmm I do not have Kool-Aid, but I believe I have juice," said Ivan as he smiled at the awestruck American.

"That's cool…"

Ivan sighed softly with a smile on his face and headed to the kitchen.

"S-So, you live here by yourself," asked Alfred as he looked over to Ivan in the kitchen.

"Da, though my family visits unexpectedly every now and then," said the ash blonde as he finished filling two glasses with yellow juice and headed over to Alfred. "I will get my laptop so we can order the binder and packer," Ivan stated as he handed Alfred his glass then headed for the stairs.

Alfred sat in silence and looked around the apartment once more. The color scheme of cream, blue, and silver was relaxing, but Alfred still felt extremely nervous. He was still stuck on the fact that Ivan was indeed his boyfriend and that he was helping him. He still couldn't believe that this was happening to him. Hot foreign guy with money and willing to put up with him and date him after finding out his was trans. Alfred knew he should feel excited about this, like a kid in a candy store, but it felt more like a kid locked in a candy store afterhours. Enjoying his situation, but afraid of it as well.

' _What am I doing?'_

Alfred let out a heavy sigh as he stared into his juice, though his eyes focused more on his breasts than the cup.

' _What the_ hell _am I doing?'_

"Alfred?"

The honey blonde snapped out his thoughts as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright," asked Ivan with concern as he sat down on the couch.

"Y-Yeah, just thinking is all. So, uh we gonna order the stuff now?"

The Russian eyed Alfred curiously, knowing full well the other was just playing things off, but allowed it to pass. Instead he gave a nod and opened his laptop.

"Yes, Feliks has given me the websites she's come across."

Alfred nodded his head then furrowed his brow in curiosity.

"So, if Feliks is MTF why does she know about these sites for FTM and the packers?"

"She works in a sex shop and she gets a lot of transgender people coming in. Her store used to carry binders and the like, but it became too expensive to keep in the store so she just refers everyone to websites and other places she's come across."

"That's awesome," stated Alfred and briefly wondered if he'd ever met this Feliks.

Ivan eventually pulled up the sites he was referred to and started with picking out binders. They came across many types and designs, but Ivan realized that none of it would be helpful without knowing Alfred's size.

"Oh, I forgot about measuring you."

Alfred arched a brow at hearing this and looked over to Ivan who got off the couch. The man went up to the loft like 2nd floor and went into a room then came right back with something in his hands.

"Stand up Alfred and lift up your arms."

"O-Okay."

The honey blonde felt his face heat up as he stood and spread out his arms as Ivan instructed. He watched Ivan unravel what was in his hand, which was measuring tape, and start to loop it around him.

"S-So, you've done this before?"

"More or less," Ivan stated as he measured Alfred's chest. "My sister Katyusha likes to sow and she keeps some of her things here. I can sew too, but not as well."

"Oh, I can't sew for shit," Alfred said with a nervous chuckle as Ivan centered the tape over his breasts.

Ivan only laughed with him in response then pulled the tape away. He moved down to measure Alfred's waist and legs then had Alfred sit down again. He wrote down Alfred's chest and waist measurements and took up his laptop once more. They started back up their hunt and Alfred had no idea what type of binder he needed. Ivan ended up ordering two half binders and one full in the basic colors available: black, grey, and white. He also ordered two boxers that had a packer pocket. Alfred had winced at the total price and tried to get Ivan to just buy one, but the Russian wouldn't back down. Alfred had even tried to fight Ivan, trying to take his laptop and change the order, but it only resulted in Ivan someone maneuvering Alfred under him, sitting on the honey blonde's back.

"Alfred I do not have a problem with ordering this for you. It is what you need and I want to do this for you. Now will you calm down so we can order the packers."

Alfred gave a grunt as he tried to wiggle free, but finally gave up.

"Fine, but I just feel like I'm mooching off you or something. I don't know…"

"I can assure you I am doing this of my own free will," stated Ivan as he got off of Alfred and helped him sit up. "Now do you wish to have an STP *****?"

Alfred raised a brow at hearing this and it took him a moment for the acronym to process.

"Oh, yeah I'd like one! Do you get to customize it?"

Ivan looked through the tabs on the website he pulled up and found a customize tab and clicked on it.

"Nyet, but you can customize a normal packer."

Alfred smiled at hearing that and eagerly set about picking out the size and color. They ordered the custom packer along with the STP and once again Alfred winced at the price, but Ivan could care less about the price. Ivan wasn't exactly rich, but he was well off an smart in his money decisions.

"Oh, do you want a strap-on as well?"

Alfred felt his face heat up at the question and he didn't know how to answer that.

"U-Uh, I, I don't know… Will I need it?"

"Well, I mostly top, but if you wanted to I _think_ I'd let you," Ivan stated as he looked through the site.

Alfred had honestly forgotten about sex. He was so caught up in what was going at the moment that he forgot that he and Ivan would probably have sex. The honey blonde wasn't sure about that part though, he still had the body of a woman. Since Ivan was pansexual he didn't know if Ivan would just take a liking his female body more than the male one he wanted. The thought had his heart racing in his chest.

"Uuuhhh…"

Ivan looked at Alfred with an amused look and rolled his eyes at the blushing blonde.

"How about I buy it and you can just keep it around?"

Alfred could only nod his head and watch Ivan pick out the toys that matched closely to the size of his packer. Alfred chose the one he liked best and the order was placed. Ivan then shut off his laptop after doing a quick check of his email and looked at Alfred. The honey blonde was looking at him with a smile plastered to his face.

"What is it? Do I have something on me," Ivan asked as he gave a small smile of his own.

"No, no... It's just… I'm finally getting the things I've needed and you… Thanks Ivan."

Ivan smiled a little bigger at hearing this and moved over to Alfred. The honey blonde was laying against the armrest of the couch and was cornered once Ivan got into his space. He felt like his heart had stopped as Ivan hovered over him then finally leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. The kiss was chaste at first but grew deeper as Alfred took a hold of Ivan's shirt and Ivan wrapped an arm around Alfred's waist. Alfred slipped his tongue into Ivan's mouth and the Russian breathed deeply through his nose as he returned the action. Alfred moaned under him and tightened his hold on Ivan's shirt and pushed his hips upwards absentmindedly. The Russian smirked inwardly at this and pushed his lower half into the honey blonde. Alfred groaned from the touch and realized then exactly what was happening. He pulled away from the kiss to get much needed air, and pressed his palm flatly on Ivan's chest. The Russian gave a confused look as he tried to catch his breath.

"What, is the matter?"

"I, I'm not…" Alfred trailed off not knowing how to voice his earlier concerns about having sex with Ivan.

Ivan didn't know about Alfred's concerns of course, so he assumed the other just meant it was too soon for sex, which he found reasonable. They had only met last night and only gotten to know each other today.

"Ah, sorry. I did not realize that we might be going too fast da? We did only met the night before."

Alfred was surprised to hear this, but was also thankfully that he didn't have to spill on his real concern just yet.

"Yeah we did met just the other night," Alfred said in agreement as he just went with the flow of the situation.

Ivan smiled down at him and kissed him one last time before getting off the couch entirely.

"How about we get food now? Do you wish to go out or order in?"

Alfred sat up on the couch as Ivan pulled out his phone.

"Ordering in sounds good," said Alfred then he really thought about it and instantly found himself wanting Chinese or something of that nature.

"Very well, I have takeout menus in the kitchen."

Alfred hopped off the couch and followed Ivan to the kitchen and sat down at the island. The two spent a good ten minutes debating over what type of takeout then over what they wanted. When they settled on what to get, Alfred winning the Chinese food, Ivan placed the order then suggested they watch a movie or TV to pass the time. Alfred eagerly agreed and pounced on the opportunity to select whatever Ivan had in his collection. He found that Ivan had a lot of foreign films, but also an equal amount of American ones. He was surprised when he spotted _Warm Bodies_ amongst the many titles and demanded they watch it. Ivan wasn't sure if he wanted to see entrails and other things while eating lo mein, but sucked it up because it was for Alfred.

They had spent the remainder of the day sitting on Ivan's couch eating Chinese takeout and watching movies back to back. It wasn't until Alfred got a call from his sister that he realized what time it was and why she sounded worried.

"Okay sorry geeze! I'm not dead okay. I'm still with Ivan," Alfred stated as Maddie calmed down on the other line.

Ivan chuckled as he watched Alfred talk with his sister and eventually hang up with a huff.

"I believe I am keeping you from your mother da?"

"Oh ha fucking ha you bear."

"How could you possibly know I am a bear? You haven't seen me naked, yet," Ivan sated with a smirk and Alfred just gawked at him.

"Shut up!"

"Nice come back moye solnyshko," Ivan said with a smirk.

"I can't wait to wipe that smug grin off your face," Alfred stated as he kicked Ivan's thigh.

The Russian winced slightly then pinched Alfred's leg. This action was the beginning of a fight that soon resulted in them tumbling off the couch and hitting the edge of the coffee table.

"I think, I'm just gonna lay here and never move again," said Alfred as his side throbbed in pain and his breathing suffered with Ivan on top of him.

Ivan laughed at hearing this and winced as he got off of Alfred and sat up on the floor. Ivan smiled at seeing Alfred still lifeless on the floor and couldn't help but laugh again. Never had he met someone like Alfred, someone that made him feel relaxed yet annoyed enough to fight like a couple of teens. He knew then and there that he had fallen for Alfred. As cheesy as it was, he knew he wanted Alfred to be with him no matter what.

* * *

**Translations/Notes:**

**STP*** \- Stand To Pee - a tool that allows women and trans men to do exactly what it's called

moye solnyshko – my sunshine

da/nyet – yes/no

***Welp there's still more to come! I'm glad that you guys are liking it so far and I hope you continue to read! Now I shall take my sick self to bed for a nap! See yall Wednesday... or Sunday... Idk :T***


	5. Mondays aren't All Bad

**Mondays aren't All Bad**

Monday mornings meant a lot of things for Alfred. It meant getting up early, Maddie would be heating up frozen pancakes she made over the weekend, and being dragged to work by Kiku.

Alfred was currently in the middle of the breakfast part of his Monday when he received a text. He unlocked his phone and felt his heart pick up speed as he saw the good morning text Ivan had sent him.

"Wow, barely 8am and you're already hot and bothered," Madeline said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up! I'm not! Just, Ivan sent me a good morning text and all," Alfred said though it became mumbled as he set on blocking out his sister and replying to the text.

Maddie giggled at her brother then got up from the table as the door buzzer went off.

"Al, Kiku's here to drag your ass to your favorite place in the whole world!"

"NASA?! The ice cream shop on Fuck You Street and Go Away Boulevard," Alfred stated with a cheeky smile on his face.

Maddie broke out into a laugh at hearing this as she let Kiku up to their apartment. Alfred joined in as well because he realized that was one of the best things he's said about not wanting to work. When they finally calmed down Kiku was opening their front door. The short black haired Japanese stood in bright blue pants and a white shirt with Hastune Miku printed on the front and a satchel across his chest.

"Ready for work Alfred," he asked though when he saw the honey blonde in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers he got his answer.

"Aw, man… Can you just tell Eliza I'm sick," Alfred asked as he looked at Kiku.

"No, you need to go. Did you even finish your levels?"

Alfred groaned and nodded then slinked off the chair.

"Yes, yes I did. As much as I love my job I hate it all the same."

Kiku just rolled his eyes and started shoving Alfred to his room to get him dressed for work. Maddie shook her head at the two then jumped as her phone alarm went off.

"Shit! You guys I'm leaving! Be sure to lock the door," she shouted then grabbed her bag and rushed off to catch the bus that would take her to the hospital.

Madeline was a pediatric and surgical nurse, and her twin was a game tester. Both of them loved their jobs, but Alfred also hated it. Even though he spent all day doing what he loved he had to make reports about it. Reports were not fun, thus he hated it.

And now as he sat at his cubicle staring at a computer screen with half a report typed up he felt like he would die before it was even noon.

"Alfred are you finished yet? Elizabeta is going to have your head if it's not done before the meeting."

Alfred looked up to see Kiku peering over his cubicle and Gilbert doing the same. Gilbert was one of the senior testers they had, but he also slacked off on making reports. He was also the reason that Madeline and Alfred even got the apartment they did when they moved from home after college.

"Are you alright man? I mean you're not usually this slow about reports even though you do hate them," the albino stated as he leaned on the cubicle wall.

"Ah, is it because you have a boyfriend now," Kiku asked as realization hit him.

"What," Gilbert nearly shouted, which resulted in Mathias throwing a wad of paper at him to shut up as he worked in the cubicle beside him.

Gilbert just flipped off the man then eagerly looked at Alfred for details. Alfred felt his face heat up at the scrutinizing gazes then heaved a breath as he nodded his head.

"His name is Ivan Braginsky. He's really tall, really nice, and really fucking hot."

"Wow, so you totally love this guy huh," Gilbert asked.

Alfred just shrugged his shoulders and went to say something but his phone went off. When he saw who and what it was he quickly unlocked his phone and smiled brightly at seeing the text.

'How is your work day so far? I know we talked about it before, but what did you do again?'

Alfred quickly replied and Gilbert smirked at seeing the happy look on the other's face.

"You got it bad for him."

Alfred looked up at the albino and Kiku only nodded in agreement.

"Love at first sight," Kiku stated with a smile on his face.

"No I don't! God, get away I can't work with you guys all over me!"

"Heh, if I was all over you I think you'd—"

"Gil, so-help-me-god I will cut your dick off right here right now."

Kiku chuckled at hearing this and the albino just stuck out his tongue as Alfred glared at him. When the two invaders finally let Alfred be he looked at his phone to see Ivan had texted back.

'I think you are over exaggerating. My day has been lame. I have a meeting to go to in a few minutes.'

'That sucks, I got one too, and I'm supposed to have my report done by then, but I can't focus.'

'Oh, should I let you go then?'

When Alfred saw this he was quick to make the other continue to text him.

'No it's fine. A little break wouldn't kill anyone. Sooo, questions?'

'Sure, what are you wearing under your shirt?'

Alfred blushed slightly at this question and typed in his answer.

'A bra.'

'Are you lying?'

Alfred bit his lip at this and nodded in defeat. He had till Wednesday to get his box of binders and other items that he and Ivan had ordered yesterday. Ivan told him to stick with bras until then, but he couldn't stand it and went back to bandages.

'Yeah I'm sorry, but I promise when the binder shows up I won't do it anymore. Now, what are you wearing under your pants?'

Alfred couldn't help the little giggle that escaped him as he sent his text.

'Fine, and I'm wearing briefs because I stupidly grabbed the wrong underwear. I hurt in places I shouldn't.'

Alfred instantly let out a barking laugh that had anyone around him looking over to him. He had to slap a hand over his face to stifle it and just shook in his computer chair.

'No way! Are they like, tidy-whites?'

'Oh no, no. They are purple and black. I bought them for a suit that was a bit snug and kept them around.'

'Well, I bet you look hot with a banana hammock.'

The moment Alfred sent this his mind conjured up Ivan in the underwear and he was glad he hadn't gotten a dick yet or he would be extremely hard at this moment. He snapped out of his imagination when his phone went off again.

'You can be the judge of that. I must go though. It's time for my meeting.'

Alfred felt his heart sink a little at reading this, but knew it would have to happen.

'Alright, see ya around then?'

'Sure, um if you don't have plans we can met up when I'm off at 6.'

'That sounds awesome! I actually get off at 6 that is if I get my stuff done.'

'Great, then text me your work address and when I finish work I'll text you to see if you ready.'

Alfred smiled so much his face started to hurt as he read this and eagerly gave up the information. When everything with Ivan was squared away he felt ready to do anything, and seeing that it was an hour and half until his meeting he used that energy to finish his report.

**.-.-.-.-. **

'Are you still working?'

'Nope! I got my shit done on time!'

Ivan chuckled at the response and buckled up in his car before replying.

'Congrats we shall celebrate when I pick you up.'

When Alfred gave a simple 'okay' Ivan smiled and started up his car. As he drove over to pick Alfred up from work he couldn't help but keep his smile plastered to his face. He really liked Alfred and he could already imagine the cute blonde waiting for him every day after work to get him. He didn't care whether Alfred decided to transition or not, all that mattered was that Alfred was happy with it and that he was with him.

Ivan let out a dry laugh as he thought this and felt his heart beat quickly in his chest. He was 26 years old and acting like a love-struck teen; he was happy about it but also embarrassed. Feliks had seen right through him after he told her about Alfred and he couldn't even deny it.

' _I'm hopeless,'_ he told himself with a crooked smile on his face.

He never been a relationship that made him feel this much so quickly in his life, and he had honestly been afraid of it after he took Alfred home after the bar. But by the time he talked to Feliks and seen Alfred practically naked well, he felt like he'd been a part of Alfred his whole life.

' _I sound so sappy,'_ Ivan exclaimed in his head and groaned verbally as he came to a stop light.

He leaned forward and hit his head on his steering wheel before righting himself and turning the corner to see Alfred waiting for him in front of a tall building.

"I really am hopeless," he said to himself as Alfred waved at him happily then got over to the passenger side of the car.

"Hey big guy," Alfred said with a smile as he got into the car.

Ivan felt like his heart was going to burst, and he found himself reaching a hand over to Alfred's face. Alfred gave a confused look, which was quickly turned into one of surprise, as Ivan leaned in and kissed him. It was chaste, but very long, and when they pulled apart Ivan started to drive.

"Shall I take you to my house for dinner?"

"S-S-Sure," Alfred stammered out as he tried to calm down.

Ivan gave a soft chuckle and picked up speed as he drove them to his home. He didn't know what he was going to make, but he hoped he had at least something decent to serve the one he amazingly and cheesily fallen in love with after nearly two days.

 


	6. Fresh out the Box

**Fresh out the Box**

"Hey Alfred you riding with you future husband again?"

Alfred looked up from his computer that he was shutting down for the day and shook his head.

"Nope, the man I only met a _few days ago_ is not coming for me."

"Aw, what happened?"

Alfred looked over to Kiku who asked this, and he sighed and slumped in his chair.

"He has to work over to deal with some stuff."

Kiku rolled his chair around the dividing walls of his and Alfred's cubicle to be next to him, and Gilbert stole Mathias chair so he could join them.

"That must suck," Gilbert stated.

"Yeah it does," Alfred stated as he swiveled around his chair. "Like today my binders and stuff are coming in and we were supposed to try it on and everything."

"Wow, no it really sucks," Gilbert said and Kiku nodded his head in agreement.

Alfred merely nodded and straightened up in his chair to put his feet in in the seat.

"How have you two been? You don't really talk much about him," Kiku stated.

"Yeah, and when you do we gotta force it out of you when you're all giggling and blushing because he texts you," Gilbert commented while making mushy noises towards the end.

Alfred felt his face heat up and he punched Gilbert in the leg.

"Shut up! And I don't know. I, I guess I'm just… To be honest…I'm kinda afraid of this whole thing."

This instantly took Gilbert and Kiku's attentions and they scooted closer to Alfred. Alfred laughed at his friends and pushed them both back to get some space.

"Look, just… Like I said I met the guy Saturday night and everything's been beyond great. I just feel like things are really fast. I mean, he saw me in nothing but boxers the second time he saw me, he took me shopping, he bought me food and made me food, he takes me places, he texts me a lot, and he's just soo fucking great that I feel like it's a lie or something. Like no guy has ever shown interest in me like he does—"

"But that's good right," Gilbert asked confused.

"It seems like everything is _beyond_ great Alfred. You shouldn't worry," Kiku stated as he patted Alfred's arm

"Yeah, but, when we like…makeout and stuff I can't let him touch me. I, I know he's pan, but I don't know what he'll like best. Amelia or Alfred."

"I think he just likes you," came in a fourth voice and all three of them whipped around to see their manager Elizabeta.

"How long have you been there," Alfred asked feeling embarrassed.

"Long enough, look Alfred, it seems that the guy really likes you for you, and that he just wants you to feel good and comfortable about yourself," Elizabeta stated as she leaned on Alfred's cubicle.

"Yeah man, she's got a point there," Gilbert said in agreement.

"And Alfred you said that your packages where arriving today so when you try those on won't this whole situation be resolved," Kiku asked.

Alfred looked at everyone around him and heaved a sigh as he thought about it. They had good points, really good points.

"Yeah, yeah you guys are right, but this all seems so fast! I mean isn't this the type of stuff you do with someone you've dated for at least a few months."

"Maybe, but everyone's relationships develop at different rates," Eliza stated.

The guys nodded their heads and Alfred just sighed tiredly and nodded as well.

"Alright, well, you guys ready to go," Alfred asked as he looked to Kiku and Gilbert.

The two nodded and went back to getting their things, and as Alfred got up from his desk Eliza gave him his report from Monday.

"Don't worry too much Alfred, and don't forget to check in with Lee on his game tomorrow."

Alfred let out a groan at hearing this and Kiku gave his condolences as well as Gilbert.

"Why do I have to check on Hong Kong? He won't listen to me!"

"I think he will, you're report convinced him he needed to do some changes on levels 16 and 18 alone."

Alfred stared at Eliza amazed at hearing this, that Lee aka Hong Kong (no one remembers how he got this nickname, but it had something to do with the massive amount of takeout trash in his office) actually listened to something in _his_ report about his _own_ game without threats!

"Alright."

"Good, now see you tomorrow and you better be smiling when you get into this room," Eliza warned before heading off to her office.

Alfred just gave a tired smile and headed out of the building to go home with Kiku and Gilbert.

By the time Alfred got home he was in a better mood than earlier and an even better mood when he saw Maddie was home early from the hospital. She was in their small kitchen cooking up pork chops by the smell of things and Alfred could feel his stomach growl.

"Hey Alfred."

"Sup! What's cookin' good lookin'," Alfred asked with a smirk as he seated himself on the kitchen counter.

Madeline rolled her eyes at her brother and moved over to check the sweet potatoes in the oven.

"Hey so ya know that tall guy you date," Maddie asked as she closed the oven and looked at the green beans cooking.

"Yyyyeeeeaaaahhhh…. What about him?"

"Well, he dropped something off for you. He said he really wanted to be here with you for it, but he had to go back to work."

"Really!?"

Alfred instantly hopped off the counter and rushed out to the living room to frantically look for the boxes he assumed had his binders and other things.

"It's in your room," Maddie stated.

Alfred was quick to run off to his room, and when he burst into it he found three things. One: a medium sized box. Two: a large sized box. Three: A large sized man on his bed.

"Ivan?!"

The Russian in question smiled brightly at Alfred and before he could even say hi Alfred tackled him. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to do this, but he sure as hell was enjoying it.

"I thought you had work," Alfred exclaimed as he pulled back from Ivan.

"I did, but I finished it. I thought I wouldn't beat you here, but I did," Ivan said happily as he placed his hands around Alfred's waist.

It was this action that made Alfred realize that he was in Ivan's lap due to his tackling hug and not actually standing. He blushed slightly and thought to get up, but before he could he was being moved to sit on the bed.

"Now, I brought over the boxes and I am eager to see how you look moye solnyshko," Ivan said happily as he handed over a box.

Alfred only pouted slightly as he heard the Russian words, but accepted the medium box handed to him. He got off the bed and set the box in his place as he took out his house key. He jammed it into the sealed box and ripped it down through the tape. When it opened he dug into it and fished out the objects inside that had been the binders.

"Now I have read it is best to step into them and to have help if you can get it," Ivan stated as Alfred took up the full length binder.

"Alright so, just step into it and work it up."

"Da."

Alfred smiled brightly and nervously at the same time and took off his shirt. He winced slightly at seeing the disapproving look on Ivan's face as he saw the bandages and began to unravel them.

"I will be relieved once these are trashed," Ivan stated as the bandages came off.

"Hey it was all I got okay," Alfred huffed and once they were off he had a blush come to his face as his b cups bounced. "S-So, ya gonna stand there or what?"

Ivan smiled at Alfred and nodded. He stretched Alfred's binder out before setting it down for him to step into it.

"Now you need to wear this 4hrs at a time until you get used to it."

"Got it. Ugh, is it supposed to feel this snug," Alfred asked as Ivan pulled it up to where he could get his arms through.

"Yes, but is it painful," he asked with concern ready to get the thing off if the answer was yes.

"No, I'm good."

When the binder was fully on Ivan picked up Alfred's shirt he had been wearing and helped him into it. When it was on he stepped back and smiled at how he looked.

"Is it okay?"

"See for yourself."

Alfred gave a nervous smile then walked to his closet to get at his full length mirror. He stared at himself in amazement when he saw his reflection. He looked completely flat and with the full binder it took away the slight curves he had. He looked like the guy he hoped to be though he still had a feminine face and other little details, but he loved it.

"Do you want to try on the rest or save it?"

"I'll, I'll try it on."

Alfred turned around to see Ivan holding up the boxers and the larger box that held Alfred's lower half items. Alfred smiled bashfully and took it from Ivan's hands before going out of his room to the bathroom across the hall. Ivan smiled as he watched Alfred go and when he came back he looked fantastic.

"You're perfect. I mean, you was before but now…"

Ivan couldn't really think of what to say and Alfred just blushed darker and went up to the Russian. He awkwardly moved forward to wrap his arms around Ivan to give him a hug and Ivan was speechless.

"Wow."

"I know right! Thank you Ivan. Thank you!"

Ivan looked down to Alfred who hugged him tightly then brought his head up and kissed him. Ivan didn't hesitate to kiss back, and soon the two found themselves engaged in deep passionate kisses. Ivan stumbled back to the bed to sit down and Alfred went with him. Alfred fell on top of Ivan and his face turned a slight pink like Ivan's as he felt his body against his. The feel of how flat he was and the packer between his legs dredged up his earlier worries from work.

"Do, do you really like it," Alfred asked.

"I like _you_ Alfred," Ivan replied calmly though internally he was losing his mind and his heart.

Alfred stared at Ivan blankly then broke out into a bright smile and hugged the man underneath him.

"I like you too."

Ivan moved a hand to Alfred's face once he said this and brought his head up to look at him. The boy-cut hair was getting a little shaggy and his face seemed to be forever red. Ivan found himself rolling over, putting Alfred under him, and kissing him deeply once more. Pushing his tongue into his mouth and savoring all that Alfred had. Alfred moaned into the kiss and clung to the older man above him. Ivan moved to nip Alfred's lip and move a leg between his and rub his crotch. Alfred flinched at the action and even though he felt conflicted over it he didn't have to tell Ivan that.

"Hey! No sex when dinner's ready," Maddie's voice shouted through the apartment. "Walls too thin for that anyways!"

Alfred inwardly thanked his sister for being louder than him for once and while, and looked up at Ivan who looked flushed.

"U-Um, we should…Are you…" Alfred trailed off as Ivan looked at him hazily then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm, fine. Go ahead I'll be there shortly," Ivan stated and got off of Alfred and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Da, I just need to relax."

Alfred bit his lip, but nodded and slipped out the room. He inwardly berated himself for letting things go that far and not telling Ivan to stop. He wanted it, but he wasn't sure how he wanted it or if he even should. He sighed in frustration and plopped down at the table set for three and Maddie looked at him with interest.

"You look good bro."

Alfred gave a weak smile as he thanked her for the compliment.

"Are you alright? Did you guys really get that—"

"Maddie! No, no… God, no. Just shut up okay," Alfred said in a harsh whisper.

Madeline gave a surprised look to her brother, and Alfred could practically see her shying away from him.

"Look can we not talk about it, I mean, the dude's still here Maddie," he stated still keeping his voice low.

"Mmmhhmmm."

Alfred rolled his eyes and picked up his fork just as Ivan returned. Maddie just made eyes at the Russian, who blushed slightly in embarrassed discomfort, and Alfred kicked his sister under the table.

"Jesus Madeline," Alfred hissed.

"Jesus Amelia," Maddie hissed back.

The two glared at each other and Ivan didn't know what to do. He's sisters had arguments occasionally, but it was occasionally, rare, actually, and even then he didn't know what to do. His inner turmoil on what he should do was unneeded though as the twins cracked smiles at each other and started to laugh lightly.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry."

With that the two went about eating and Ivan just quietly followed suite completely at a loss of what just happened.

* * *

**Translations:**

Da – yes

moye solnyshko - my sunshine

***Still More to come! Hope you liked it so far! Reviews welcomed! See yall next Sunday!***


	7. Saturday Date

**Saturday Date**

The ungodly sound of Halo by Beyoncé dragged Alfred from his sleep. As much as he loved the song hearing it at eight in the morning was not awesome. He reached his hand to his phone and dragged the object into his bed. He quickly silenced the tone by pressing the green phone on his screen.

"What?"

"Alfred?"

It took Alfred a moment to register who he was talking to, then gave a deep breath and pulled the blankets off his head.

"Hey Ivan. What's up?"

"It sounds like I woke you," Ivan said unapologetically.

The Russian had found that Alfred sounded more masculine when he woke up or getting ready to pass out from exhaustion.

"Yes, yes you did. Now what do you want. It's a Saturday and I pulled late hours yesterday."

"Well moy malen'kiy zaychik I want to take you out today. We've been quite busy lately."

Alfred sighed deeply and rolled over to bury his face into his pillow. He'd gotten used to the Russian words Ivan would slip into his speech, but he still wanted to know their meaning.

"Yeah a whole week went by without seeing each other."

"Da, and I wish to correct it."

Alfred took a deep breath then let it out as a long low groan into his pillow that seemed to be never ending. Ivan laughed through the phone at hearing it and eventually it got to Alfred. He start laughing with Ivan then took another deep breath to calm himself.

"Ugh, fuck. Okay, but like can it be later? I wanna sleep more."

"If you are ready by 11am then yes you can sleep more."

"Great, cool, got it. Night."

"Good night Alfred," Ivan said through a laugh.

Alfred just hummed and hung up the phone then burrowed into his bed. He closed his eyes to the sweet heaven that was sleep, but it didn't take long for that to be interrupted again.

"Amelia get up!"

"It's Alfred! Fuck, what?!"

"It's 10am! Ivan called me! So get up!"

"Shit!"

Alfred tried to spring up out of bed but failed and ended up falling into his sister. Madeline was barely able to hold them up, but did her best and dragged her brother to the bathroom.

"Get cleaned up and I'll get your clothes out."

"Thanks mom," Alfred shouted as he stretched in the bathroom.

By eleven in the morning Ivan was being let into Alfred and Madeline's apartment. The Russian held a cup of iced coffee (that Alfred loved) and a Snickers bar in one hand, and the other held his own coffee. Alfred appeared only seconds after Ivan got into the apartment, and he yawned as he held his shoes in his hand.

"Good morning moy dorogoy."

"Yeah good morning dog."

Maddie looked at her brother incredulously and Ivan only smiled brightly.

"I brought you coffee and candy," he said happily.

Alfred instantly perked up at hearing this, and looked up at Ivan as he walked over to him and handed it over.

"Oh fuck yeah! How did you know I liked this," Alfred asked as he started taking a drink.

"I have my ways," Ivan state simply, but smiled at Madeline when Alfred wasn't looking.

"Man this is good," Alfred said happily as he ate half his candy bar then drank down a good amount of his coffee. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

"Good!"

With that Ivan took Alfred's hand, bid Madeline good bye, and went out to Ivan's car.

"So where are we going so early?"

"This is not early Alfred, and we are going somewhere fun."

Alfred gave a hum to this and watched as they drove through Seattle then got onto the interstate.

"Are you going to kill me? Like take me out to the mountains and murder me?"

"Nyet, I like you too much to do such a thing."

"Well, some murders like the person they are going to kill."

Ivan sighed and shook his head.

"Alfred, lapushka,I am not going to harm you. Now we have half an hour to get there and hopefully we will get there without much traffic since you didn't want to wake up."

Alfred frowned at hearing this and stuck his tongue out at Ivan before drinking his coffee once more.

The thirty minute drive did extend pass that time but not by much. Alfred soon found out where they were headed as he saw the massive mass of colorful metal and plastic, and cars parked around it. A sign was up high for anyone to read and he stared in amazement.

"What! Wild Waves!"

"I knew you'd like it."

"Hell yeah!"

Alfred beamed happily as they pulled into the parking lot and found a surprisingly decent spot. It was still the usual hot summer weather so it was really surprising to find such a parking space. Ivan payed their way and once inside Alfred demanded they go on a rollercoaster. Ivan wasn't so sure on that, but the pouting face Alfred was giving him was hard to deny.

"Fine, but I shall watch."

"No way! You're not gonna be a wimp on me!"

Alfred left no room to argue after this and dragged the man to the line for the first coaster he spotted. Ivan only smiled at Alfred's enthusiasm for their date and briefly wondered if it was because of the coffee and candy.

The date had been filled with screams of slight terror from both men and stuffing their faces with popcorn and cotton candy bags. They stayed as late as Alfred could make them by running around and doing anything that didn't make him too afraid to try (though he wouldn't admit that). They ended up spending 5 hours at the park and as Ivan stood on the sidelines as Alfred tried his hardest to get into the Space Racer attraction Ivan deemed it time to go.

"Damn, I really wanted to ride that thing," Alfred pouted as he and Ivan left Kiddie Land defeated.

"It is meant to small children. Now I think it is time we head back. Are you feeling okay in your binder?"

"Yeah, just sweaty."

Ivan chuckled at hearing this and moved to take Alfred's hand as they existed the park. Once they got back in the car they drove back to Seattle and Ivan took them to a random restaurant. They had no idea what it served, but Alfred deemed it okay after ordering a burger with the works. Ivan ordered the same after seeing most of the dishes were fried fish or the like.

The two chatted about how they thought the date was going for a while, but once the food was out they ate in silence. They shared a contagious yawn though during their meal and laughed about it like a couple of kids then ordered chocolate cake before paying up and leaving.

"Ugh, god, okay. So your plan is to make me tired and fat. Not to kill me in the mountains," Alfred stated as they got back in the car.

"If that is what you think, sure," Ivan stated as they drove off into the setting sun.

"This really was awesome though. I really, really, liked it."

Ivan smiled at hearing this and when they reached a red light he reached over and gave a quick kiss to Alfred before the light changed.

"It's not over yet. We have one last stop to go," Ivan said when the kiss ended.

"Really? Is there a movie?"

Ivan shook his head and it didn't take long for Alfred to figure it out. It was the Seattle Great Wheel and it was already lit up and taking patrons on its circular journey. It didn't take long for them to be among those within the ferris wheel and Alfred couldn't help but ogle the skyline of the city.

"You really know how to treat a guy," Alfred muttered as he looked out the window.

Ivan smiled at hearing that and moved to sit beside Alfred. He reached out to Alfred to have him face him and leaned forward to kiss him. It had been over a week now that they've known each other and Ivan just couldn't get enough of Alfred. The week that he couldn't met up with Alfred had been horrible and he never wanted to go through it again. He was still disturbed by how much he felt for Alfred, but he knew he couldn't very well change it or stop it if he tried. Alfred felt the same on this matter. He felt like everything was just flying past him when he was with Ivan, like he'd known him far longer than he actually did. It was weird yet comforting, which made no sense. He could still hear Kiku saying it was love at first sight in his head from time to time, and he could still hear his doubt close behind it.

"I-Ivan," Alfred panted out as Ivan finally broke their kiss to breath.

"Mmm, moya malen'kaya solntse," Ivan muttered and kissed Alfred once more.

The kiss Ivan gave was deep and loving and it had Alfred in a daze. He couldn't even think straight when it was time to leave the ferris wheel and he was completely at a loss at how he ended up at Ivan's house, in his room, on his bed. His shirt and binder was off and he just laid in the air conditioned room feeling drained. Ivan was above him also shirtless and that's when it clicked in his head.

"W-Wait! Let's, let's not do this right now, okay?"

Ivan gave a confused look, but then gave a soft gasp as he figured out the problem.

"You're right. Sorry, we are still moving too fast da?"

Alfred didn't know what to say to that other than agreeing and Ivan got up. Alfred noticed that Ivan looked a little let down, but let it slid as he moved to get his clothes. He honestly wanted to do it with him, but he still wasn't sure about having sex. He sighed as he looked at his binder in his hands and then looked up as he noticed Ivan standing before him.

"You don't have to put that on. If, if you want you can shower here and spend the night. I won't do anything, promise."

Alfred couldn't help the smile that spread over his face at the offer and nodded his head.

"Yeah, um… Are we gonna sleep here?"

Ivan looked at him in surprise, but slowly nodded.

"Yes, if you want to."

"I do."

Alfred cracked a smile and Ivan smiled back at him. The Russian then took the binder from Alfred and got him to his feet. He led him to the bathroom and got him set up.

"I'll get you something to sleep in."

"Thanks."

The two took separate showers and once cleaned and dressed the weight of the day really came at them. Ivan figured if they had tried to have sex they probably wouldn't have finished, just passing out right in the middle of it. The thought made him laugh tiredly as he imagined what that would look like.

"What's so funny," Alfred asked as he sat on Ivan's bed.

"Aw, nothing. Let's sleep."

Alfred didn't need to be told twice and made himself at home in Ivan's bed. It was a large queen bed and Ivan secretly enjoyed how perfect Alfred looked in it. The older man moved over to wrap his arms around Alfred and Alfred welcomed it, though a tad awkwardly.

"Good night moya lyubov'," Ivan said daringly though Alfred wasn't aware of it.

"Night Boris."

Ivan took a moment to think this over and Alfred started to giggle in his arms.

"Who's Boris?"

"No one stupid. I told ya before that—," a yawn cut Alfred off and when he recovered he just groaned and said, "Fuck it. Too tired."

With that Alfred didn't take long to fall asleep and Ivan just shook his head before going to sleep himself.

* * *

**Translations:**

moy malen'kiy zaychik - my little bunny

moy dorogoy - my darling

lapushka – sweetheart

moya malen'kaya solntse – my little sun

moya lyubov' – my love


	8. Inner Conflicts

**Inner Conflicts**

When Ivan woke up he found himself to be extremely warm, which he found odd. He knew he had his a/c on so he didn't understand way he felt so hot. Of course to find out the reason he had to open his eyes, which he wasn't all that ready to do.

He let out a yawn then opened his eyes tiredly, blinking repeatedly to wake himself up, then looked down to see a blonde head on his chest. He moved a hand to the slightly shaggy hair and ran his fingers through it gently eliciting a sigh from Alfred. Ivan found himself smiling at the sound of it and rested his head back to stare at his ceiling.

The day before had been perfect and went even better than Ivan had hoped for. He could already see making the trip to the amusement park a common date spot for them. He wasn't one for much pool fun, but the idea of seeing Alfred in trunks and enjoying himself was lovely. He didn't mind Alfred's body at all. He didn't care much for looks just personality, though Alfred is extremely attractive. He couldn't wait to finally touch him though. The thought of feeling him against his body and making him say his name as he made love to him. Ivan instantly felt hotter than before as he pictured it in his mind, but quickly stopped his train of thought as Alfred shifted. He honestly felt a little embarrassed with himself, but that turned to curiosity. Ivan could clearly remember how Alfred tended to stop them from going too far, which he was okay with, but he was curious as to why. He knew they only met practically two weeks ago and already they've gone through some amazing things. He knew he loved Alfred, no point in denying it since he stated as much in Russian the night before.

' _Are we going to fast?'_

Ivan let out a deep breath, which wasn't to Alfred's liking, for the man moved off of him to cuddle his pillow. Ivan smiled softly at the sight then decided to get up and out of bed. He noted the time to be nearing nine and decided to start the day before Alfred woke up. He got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts then went to the kitchen to start breakfast. There as he organized his ingredients he tried to organize his thoughts once more. The ever biting question of moving too fast and feeling too much looming over his head. By the time he finished breakfast he hadn't made much progress and just gave up for the moment to wonder if Alfred was awake yet.

The honey blonde in question was in-fact awake, quite early too, but hadn't moved from the bed. He just laid there with Ivan's pillow in his arms hugged to his chest as he thought about said Russian. Alfred was still having issues with what Ivan would like about him. Whether or not the man liked him as he was, with a female body, or what he wanted to be. He wanted to have sex and let Ivan touch him in every possible way, but the thought scared him.

' _What if Ivan likes my girl body better? What if I can't even do it? Does he even like me?'_

The moment he thought that he corrected it as he recalled the day he tried on his binder and packer. Ivan had said he liked him, not specifying female or male, which was nice, but Alfred felt like he needed more than that. He groaned into Ivan's pillow then rolled over as he tried to think, but was failing at it. The scent of Ivan was everywhere and wearing the man's pajamas as well as have his face stuff into his pillow was not helping. The honey blonde gave a defeated sigh and popped his head up to lay it on top of the pillow as the bedroom door clicked open.

"Alfred?"

"Hheeaaaa?"

Ivan arched a brow at the strange sound, but stepped into the room fully to see Alfred cuddling his pillow.

"Welcome back to the land of living."

Alfred found himself smile into the pillow then moving to sit up.

"Nice to be back. Do I get a fruit basket?"

"Ah, no, but there is breakfast," Ivan stated as he nodded back to the kitchen downstairs.

"Eh, close enough."

With that Alfred hopped out of bed and stretched out his back before following Ivan out of the room. Alfred had to hold onto his pants though as he descended the stairs so they wouldn't fall off then had to adjust the shirt a little.

"God, I'm practically swimming in your clothes dude," Alfred huffed as he fixed himself then sat down at the six-seater table.

Ivan just laughed at hearing this and went about getting the coffee pot he had made up. As he poured the bitter liquid into two mugs Alfred just stared at the plate of food before him. Three waffles fanned out with bacon, eggs, hash browns, and a ramekin with strawberries and blueberries inside it was set out on the table.

"You made all this?"

"I would say yes, but not exactly. Waffles are store-bought and hash browns are too, as you can see by their rectangular shaping," Ivan stated with a goofy grin on his face as he handed Alfred his mug of coffee.

Alfred just laughed at the response and smiled brightly as Ivan took his seat across from him.

"Actually this is the most I've cooked lately. Usually I don't feel motivated enough to do anything beyond letting it sit on the stove and walking away."

"I feel ya. Maddie does most of the cooking at home, but I cook it's usually a frozen pizza," Alfred stated then took a sip of his coffee, which he instantly grimaced at.

Ivan let a chuckle escape him at hearing this, and handed Alfred the little ceramic pitcher that held coffee creamer when he made a face at his coffee.

"Thanks, I just can't drink coffee black. I feel like it's eating away at my throat," Alfred stated as he poured in the creamer and what seemed like a ton of sugar.

"Do you want coffee with that sugar?"

"Shut up," Alfred said through a laugh then kicked Ivan's leg.

Ivan arched brow at the kick and nudged Alfred's foot away and moved it under his own so he'd be stepping on it. Alfred narrowed his eyes at that and wiggled it free to fight back, but failed and hit his ankle on the side of Ivan's chair.

"Sweet fucking—Ah man that hurts!"

Ivan found himself laughing as Alfred nursed his ankle and the blonde just flipped him off before going back to eating.

The rest of their meal was spent in silence, though they both snuck glances at each other. The more Ivan looked up the more he found that he was in love with Alfred. He thought of just confessing right then and there over breakfast, but didn't as he recalled the "moving too fast" issue.

Alfred on the other hand was enjoying Ivan's company greatly. He knew he liked the older man, but seeing him like this early in the day made him feel like his heart was going to burst. For some reason he found Gilbert's future husband comment floating through his head and ended up snorting into his coffee, which he hadn't realized he was drinking. The result was him nearly drowning on the liquid and spitting it all over himself and his food. Ivan was quick to get up and go to his aid as he coughed; quickly taking the mug from him and patting his back.

"Are you alright," Ivan asked with concern as he grabbed a napkin off the table to wipe Alfred's face off.

"Y-Yeah, nothing like coffee going up the nose and everywhere else to wake ya up."

Ivan let out a sigh of relief and smiled softly as he noticed how red Alfred's face become. He couldn't tell if it was from all the coughing or if the other was blushing. Either way he found it cute and couldn't help himself to leaning forward and kissing the other. Alfred tensed slightly, but relaxed as he registered what was happening. He tilted his head a little for a better angle and Ivan took that as a sign to go further. Their kiss tasted of the sweetest coffee Ivan had ever had and he briefly wondered if he'd get a cavity. He decided to find out by easing his tongue over to Alfred's mouth and the younger man allowed it access without hesitation. Ivan let out a content sigh as he moved closer to Alfred and braced himself by putting his hands on Alfred's chair and the table. Alfred reached up to grip Ivan's shirt to hold onto him in any way he could. When they finally pulled apart for air Ivan found himself saying the one thing he wanted to, but not in English.

"Ya lyublyu tebya Fredya."

Alfred had no idea what the other said, but he had figured the last part was a name.

"Who's Fredya?"

Ivan smiled widely and laughed a little as he looked at Alfred.

"You are. It's, a nickname of sorts in Russian."

"Oh, so then what was everything else you said?"

Ivan bit his lip and he honestly wanted to spill on what he said, but instead said:

"Do, do you think we are moving too fast?"

Alfred's happy mood seemed to vanish instantly at the question and apprehension took its place.

"U-Um, I, I don't know. Yeah, maybe?"

"Oh."

Alfred looked worriedly at Ivan as the man straightened up and moved to go back to his seat, but Alfred grabbed his wrist.

"Ivan, look, I mean we've known each other for two weeks or so and, and, I feel like I've known you for longer. I know, it's weird and cheesy, but you're the greatest guy I've ever meet!"

Ivan arched a brow at this and turned around to look at Alfred. What Alfred had said was perfectly visible on his face and Ivan moved to take the seat that was next to Alfred.

"I feel the same truthfully. I have been afraid that I was the only one feeling too much so quickly. I mean, when we kiss it's amazing and when we go a little further you want to stop. I thought that perhaps you didn't feel like I did, and then I kept thinking I was just out of line and strange for loving you so soon."

Alfred stared at Ivan with the widest blue eyes Ivan had ever seen, and it was then that he realized what he just said. He felt like hews going to die as Alfred just kept staring at him, and cleared his throat to try and pass over the awkwardness.

"I-Ivan, you, love me?"

"D-Da, yes, I, I do."

Alfred felt like he had just been shot as he heard this and couldn't think. Ivan was worrying over loving him and their relationship going too fast while in reality it was because Alfred was afraid.

"Do, do you, love _me_? Love Alfred?"

Ivan furrowed his brow at the question but nodded his head.

"Yes, I love _you_ , everything about you."

Alfred bit his lip as he heard this then took Ivan's hand and put it on his breast. Ivan stared at him with wide eyes at the action.

"So, so you're okay with me not having these? I mean…I've been afraid that if we did have sex or anything that you'd like my female body better. I know you said your pan and everything but—"

Alfred was cut off as Ivan quickly took his hand back, but then grabbed hold of Alfred's hands.

"Alfred, Alfred I love you. I don't care what you chose for your body, but whatever it is I will support you. Male or female I still love _you_. I can withhold from sex until you have changed if that what it takes, but I don't care. You look amazing without or with breasts and other lady parts. The only thing that I would put input on is that you dress like a sixteen year old, and you could use a haircut," Ivan stated with a sort of frantic and determined tone.

Alfred cracked a wide smile and started to laugh loudly as Ivan said this. He then moved forward to get into Ivan's lap and hug him tightly.

"God, I love you."

Ivan pulled Alfred back when he said this and asked him if he really meant it. Alfred stared back and found his face was hurting from smiling too much as he knew the answer.

"Yeah."

Ivan instantly kissed Alfred full on the lips. It was deep and made Alfred feel like he was melting. When they pulled apart they just smiled like idiots.

"So, um, what do you want to do," Alfred asked.

"I don't know. I guess I could take you home, and later we could go out if you want."

"Sounds like a plan."

Alfred slipped off Ivan's lap and once Ivan was to his feet Alfred made a soft gasp sound.

"Hey can you hold this for me," he asked as he held out his fist.

"Uh, sure," Ivan said confused and held out his hand.

Alfred lowered his hand into Ivan's then fanned it out to lace their fingers together. Ivan instantly started to laugh and Alfred just had a blush stain his face as he took the lead to head upstairs.

* * *

**Translations:**

Ya lyublyu tebya Fredya – I love you Fredya

***Aren't they just a couple of f*ckin dorks ^J^* Still MORE to come! Reviews Welcomed!***

 


	9. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**Decisions, Decisions, Decisions**

On a calming mid-August day Alfred found himself itching to get out of work. He had just spent hours talking with Lee over his videogame, and he just wanted to go lie in the street and wait for an oncoming car.

"That bad huh?"

Alfred picked is head up from the break room table to see Gilbert and Mathias taking a seat.

"I just don't get it. How can someone be such a nerd with a straight-face and so stuck up. Just because you've made two hit games and making a third don't mean shit!"

"Chill Alfred, you're preaching to the choir here," Mathias stated as he patted Alfred's shoulder.

"He's right, we just gotta serve the almighty Hong Kong until we're put on another assignment," Gilbert stated.

Alfred nodded and took a drink of his Monster then checked his phone.

"You still dating tall, pale, and Russian," Gilbert asked with a smirk.

"Yes, yes I am. It's been a month or so."

"Getting serious," Mathias commented with a smirk of his own.

Alfred scoffed at that and punched the man lightly.

"Shut up. If you mean going on dates, getting picked up from work, holding hands, and making out, then yeah, so serious."

Gilbert and Mathias exchanged looks then gave a low drawn out "oh".

"No sex," Gilbert asked.

Alfred instantly turned red in the face at hearing this.

"Shouldn't you two be whooping some newbie's ass at Mario Kart or something," Alfred questioned wanting to change the subject.

" _So_ no sex," Mathias stated then nodded his head.

"Look, we haven't gotten there yet! Jesus, you guys are horrible," Alfred huffed out then got up from the table. "I'm gonna go work on my levels now. I hope you're happy."

Gilbert and Mathias just laughed as Alfred got up and the honey blonde flipped them off as he left the break room.

' _It's not like he doesn't want to have sex with me,'_ Alfred told himself as he got to his desk.

He and Ivan had been pretty PG-13 with everything since they met. Even now that Ivan was aware of how Alfred had worried about having sex with him they had worked through that. Ivan still touched him, but just not really sexually, which made Alfred furrow his brow as he recalled those moments.

" _I can withhold from sex until you have changed if that what it takes—"_

This stray memory floated through Alfred's mind, and he groaned as he recalled how serious Ivan had been. He let his head fall to his desk, which made him wince since his desk was cluttered with figurines, binders, game cases, and other things.

' _Is he really gonna wait for that? I mean what if I don't want to change after all…'_

The thought of undergoing the surgery was still frightening to him. He'd read horror stories from the OR and wasn't too keen on finding some foreign object in him, a nipple way lower than natural, or worse. There was also the thought of future kids and the amount of money to even have the T (testosterone/hormone therapy) and surgery. He knew he didn't have to have the surgery, but the idea of taking T and having breasts was not that ideal. He talked with Madeline over and over about doing the surgery and everything, but their talks weren't so helpful. They had money, but not much and working up for surgery would be a pain. He did have a savings account for putting surgery money in, but more often than he'd like to admit, he'd dip into. There was also the issue with coming out to their parents, and well, that was one thing Alfred was terrified of doing. He wasn't sure either parent would be accepting even though Maddie thought their father might.

' _Ivan would probably know what to do.'_

The idea of talking to Ivan seemed painfully obvious to Alfred after he thought about. He was his boyfriend, he was the one who got him this far, and he was the one that loved him for him. With this in mind Alfred took out his phone and texted the man to see if he could pick him up after work.

'Sure, I believe I won't be working over.'

Alfred gave a fist pump to the air then stood up and leaned over his cubicle wall to see Kiku asleep at his desk. Alfred looked back at his desk to grab a nerf gun then used it to shoot Kiku in the head. The Japanese man instantly popped up and flinched as he met the barrel of a gun, but calmed down when he noticed it wasn't real.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. I just wanted to tell ya that Ivan's gonna pick me up today. So could we push our hangout to tomorrow?"

Kiku just stared at Alfred blankly for a moment then nodded as he recalled that he and Alfred were supposed to go out with Gilbert and Mathias and a few other testers on Hong Kong's team.

"Hai, but you know they will hate you for it."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry that I got a love life, geeze," Alfred stated, as he rolled his eyes and sunk back to his desk.

By six o'clock Alfred was sitting on the steps of his workplace waiting for Ivan. The Russian drove up only ten minutes later and Alfred quickly slipped in.

"Hey Ivan," Alfred said with a smile.

"Hello Fredya how was work?"

"Great as always."

"Ah, so no reports," Ivan commented and Alfred just let out a scoff. "So to your apartment?"

"Nope yours."

Ivan nodded and put the car in drive to head home. When they got inside Alfred took Ivan's hand happily and led him to the couch. During the car ride Alfred had been pumping himself up to talk to Ivan about starting T. Ivan was amused by Alfred's cheery mood and smiled at him when the other had him sit sideways on the couch and he sat in front of him.

"Ivan, I, I want to start taking T."

Ivan's violet eyes grew wide hearing this and he quickly moved forward to wrap the other in a hug.

"That is amazing moye solnyshko!"

Alfred felt like his face was going to break from how much it hurt from smiling.

"Yeah, but, but I want to talk with you about it. I mean, I want to, but there's a lot that has to be done, ya know," Alfred said as he pulled from the hug.

"Of course, what is it you want to talk about?"

Alfred let out a breath and put his hands on his face so he could stop smiling. He just couldn't help it with how supportive Ivan was and just had to have a moment to calm down before his face froze. When he was calmed down enough to not smile every three seconds he told Ivan everything: he worries, fears, and ideas. Ivan listened intently to every word and when Alfred finished he took a moment to think.

"Well Alfred, I suggest that we see a doctor about the hormone therapy and set a timeline from there. I mean, the day that your therapy is started and finished, you can use that time to work up your savings and whatever you can't seem to cover I'll cover it. Also in that time you can tell your parents."

Alfred stared at Ivan like he was angel from God. He still wasn't too crazy about telling his family, but the rest of it sounded great.

"Are you sure? I mean can't I just do all that and not see them?"

Ivan chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Alfred I think that if you was to visit them for something family related in the future they'd notice either way. Besides you plan on changing your name so they'd probably question you once that has happened. I can go with you if you need me to, though I recommend that Madeline be there."

Alfred nodded his head to this, not able to see anything wrong with this plan.

"And for your children concern I believe there might be a medical way to handle that. I don't really know, but I don't think you'd be able to physically carry a baby though if that's what you wanted," Ivan said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, no, I wouldn't mind letting someone else do that part… If I had kids," Alfred said with a bashful smile on his face. "Why are you so awesome," Alfred asked as he let out a sigh.

The older man just smiled and moved forward to kiss Alfred chastely.

"I'm not, you just think I am."

Alfred rolled his eyes then bit his lip for he could still feel the touch of Ivan on them. The lingering feel also made him remember about his conversation with Gilbert and Mathias. He wanted to bring that up too, but just trying to think of a non-embarrassing way at this very moment was not working out. Ivan noticed the thoughtful look on Alfred's face and asked him if he was okay. Alfred looked up at him then moved forward to kiss him deeply. Ivan was pushed back slightly by Alfred coming at him so quickly, but once he found the armrest digging into his back he relaxed; seeing he wouldn't fall off the couch. He had no idea what brought this on, but went with it when he felt an insistent tongue on his mouth.

Alfred let out a sigh as he felt Ivan part his lips and finally take part in the kiss. He moved to lean more on top of the ash blonde and felt like his heart was going to explode when Ivan shifted under him. The way Ivan moved allowed Alfred to slip between his legs and push their lower halves together. Alfred pushed his hips into Ivan, making the other man groan into the kiss then break it to get much needed air. The two panted harshly as fresh air filled their lungs, and Alfred licked his lips as Ivan swallowed thickly and looked at him amazed.

"Ivan, I want to have sex. With you. Well, obliviously," Alfred stated nervously and felt his face heat up.

Ivan's amazed expression grew at hearing this and Alfred just blushed darker.

"Are, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not so sure if I just, ya know, want to go right for it, but if we take it slow I'll be okay with it."

The moment Alfred said this Ivan thought he'd lose his mind. He had been craving for this moment, but he never acted on it. He knew how Alfred felt about sex and had been waiting for the other to make a move, to be comfortable enough, and now that moment finally arrived.

"Okay, but if you don't want to keep going you have to tell me."

Alfred nodded and Ivan pushed Alfred back a little so he could get off the couch. He then grabbed Alfred's hands and led the way up to his bedroom. When the door was closed; Alfred was pressed into the mattress, and with Ivan above him they picked up where they left off.

In the midst of clashing lips and tongue Ivan started to grind his hips into Alfred. He groaned into the kiss from the action, his manhood already half hard and he could feel the firmness of Alfred's packer through their clothes. Alfred pushed his own hips into Ivan and moaned softly as they rocked against each other. The packer was positioned in a way that rubbed his womanhood just right. Alfred didn't have an issue with this, he was fine with touching himself when he needed to, but he always craved to just have a cock between his legs than what he did have.

The two of them parted from their heated kisses so Ivan could go about marking Alfred's neck. The younger man gave his share of marks as well, but could barely focus. Ivan seemed to be touching him everywhere and the humping was too good, too teasing. Alfred found himself whimpering softly as Ivan ground his hips hard into him and decided then he wanted to move forward.

"I-Ivan, Ivan touch me. Fuck, just touch me," he panted out as Ivan bit down into his shoulder.

The Russian only gave a hum and moved a hand down to Alfred's jeans. He rubbed the bulge there, forgetting that it was just a packer, then began undoing the jeans. Ivan didn't waste time in shoving his hand down Alfred's pants, though he faltered when he remembered that it was packer in Alfred's underwear, not the real thing. He could feel Alfred tense under him from the brief touch and decided to pull back from the blonde. He grabbed Alfred's shirt instead and yanked it up and off then helped the other shimmy out of his binder.

Alfred shivered slightly as the cool air hit his skin and looked at Ivan nervously as the man looked at him.

"Take your shirt off too."

Ivan smiled at the request and nodded his head in understanding. He quickly undid his button up and tossed it off with his undershirt. He then got off the bed to take off his pants, deciding to undress himself and letting Alfred decided if he wanted to undress by himself as well. Alfred smiled at the option and went about taking off his remaining clothing, feeling more comfortable to do so.

When he was completely undressed Alfred crawled under the covers and waited for Ivan to return as he saw the man rifling through his nightstand. It didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for and looked at Alfred amused at seeing him with the blankets up to his eyes. He took it in stride though and just slipped under the blankets himself, and when he got to Alfred he took his glasses from his face and set them aside.

"I need those ya know."

"I know, but you don't want them to break," Ivan stated and smirked as Alfred turned red. "Now, are you sure about this?"

Alfred tensed at the question, seeing that Ivan had found out that his legs there closed tightly under the covers.

' _I want this. I've wanted this for a while. Made it this far and no sense in turning back!'_

This was what Alfred thought and was going to say, but all that came out was a simple "Yes." Alfred internally gave up on himself for his lame answer, but swept it away once Ivan came into the focus. The Russian leaned down to kiss him and soon they were back to deep passionate kisses. Alfred started to relax once more and gradually open his legs, which once wide enough Ivan slipped in-between. Alfred gasped as he felt Ivan against him, but didn't force the other away. It had been years since he last had sex with anyone and though he hadn't worried about his status as a male too much then he worried about it now. Ivan had assured him that he loved him for him, not what was between his legs, but he still felt a little uneasy.

"Ready?"

Alfred focused his gaze on Ivan above him and reached up to pull the other close to his face. He kissed him lovingly then after a second or two nodded.

"Ready as ever."

Ivan smiled at the answer and kissed Alfred once more before reaching over to his side of the bed. There he picked up the condom he had laid there and unwrapped it and slipped it on. Alfred bit his lip in anticipation and gasped as he felt the tip of it touch him. It pushed on his clit gently then trailed down 'til it made it to where it needed to go and pushed forward. Alfred had enough experience with guys and toys, but feeling how big Ivan was was unbelievable. He clawed at the bedding as Ivan sunk into him and when Ivan was all the way in Alfred let out a strangled breath.

"Ffffuck, Ivan."

Ivan adjusted himself over Alfred and leaned down to capture a kiss before starting to thrust. The angle he was at was perfect enough to have his body rub against Alfred's clit with each thrust. The honey blonde found himself moaning loudly under Ivan and instantly tried to stifle it. Ivan noticed this and leaned down to kiss Alfred as he bit his lower lip.

"Don't hold back. The way you moan has nothing to do with your masculinity."

Alfred nearly fainted at hearing this; he honestly wondered if the Ivan had the ability to read minds. He looked at Ivan in shock and the Russian only gave a smirk and pushed harder into Alfred. Alfred's moans finally forced their way out as he arched his body slightly, which was enough to get his sweet spot hit head on.

"Oh fuck right there!"

Ivan complied and moved to hook Alfred's legs in the crook of his arms as he thrusted at the angle needed. The low angle still kept him in contact with Alfred's body, and even more so when Alfred reached up and latched onto him. Alfred had two reasons for doing this, to have Ivan closer and to stop seeing his breasts bounce. It always annoyed him how much they moved during sex or when he would fuck himself. He focused on how close he was to Ivan, and he moaned loudly as Ivan thrusted harder. Ivan's thick cock was thrusting deep and almost erratically as Alfred began voicing he was close. The Russian heeded Alfred's words and he took to bucking into the other until he knew Alfred was satisfied. Alfred nearly screamed as he reached his climax and clawed at Ivan's back as he came. Ivan only had to buck a few more times before going over the edge himself and he groaned for Alfred as he did so.

When Ivan was spent he slipped out of Alfred and moved off of him to dispose of the condom. When he came back into bed he instantly met a wall of Alfred that latched onto him.

"Alfred?"

"I love you Ivan. Just, thanks, for everything."

Ivan let out a breath at hearing this and moved to wrap Alfred up in a hug under the covers.

"I love you too Fredya. I am glad to be a part of your, 'everything'."

Alfred let out soft laugh and buried his face into Ivan's chest.

"You're great, Boris."

"Alfred, I didn't even say anything Russian," Ivan huffed as he looked down at his boyfriend.

"You said Fredya. If you don't like it then translate the things you've said to me."

Ivan gave a deadpan look to this demand then shook his head.

"No, but I will tell you this. There is a Russian nickname for Ivan. You may use that instead of, Boris." Alfred looked at him with complete interest. "It is Vanya. Only my sisters call me this, but I'm allowing you to do so."

"Vanya," Alfred said slowly, experimenting with the word. "Seems too cute for you. I love it."

Ivan rolled his eyes then smirked and rolled over to pin Alfred to the bed. Before Alfred could even react he found himself being assaulted by wiggling fingers and he was effectively reduced to a roaring laugh and tears. This would have went one forever if not for the extremely loud sound of a lyric-less Jeffree Star song playing. Alfred instantly recognized it and told Ivan to let him go, which Ivan did. Alfred got off the bed to the floor and hunted for his cellphone and answered it just in time.

"Hey Maddie," he said quickly and winced as his voice cracked on him.

Ivan smiled in amusement as he watched Alfred apologize for not telling his sister where he was. When the call ended Alfred gathered up his clothes then straightened up once he had everything.

"Sooo, Ivan Braginsky, would you care to come over to my home for dinner?"

"Well, Alfred Jones, I think I will accept your offer. I trust Madeline has made something wonderful as always?"

"Yes indeed, and if we don't go right now she'll throw it on us when we arrive."

"Ah, I see."

With that Alfred took off for the bathroom to get dressed though he did come out to have Ivan help him into his binder. It wasn't necessary for him to have help, but he wouldn't tell Ivan that.

"Shall we leave," Ivan asked bringing back the fancy atmosphere as he picked up his keys.

"Let's," Alfred replied taking Ivan's arm and leaving the apartment.

* * *

**Translations:**

Hai – yes

moye solnyshko – my sunshine

***So first off a reviewer on fanfiction asked a question on why Maddie uses Alfred's government name, and I thought you guys might want be curious about that too so here's the answer! That is because she's teasing/messing with him, plain and simple. She love's her bro dearly don't you think otherwise!**

**XX**

**Second From here on I'll be posting one chapter at a time because I'm still working on this fic. And thirdly I hope everyone had a nice thanksgiving (though mine was awkward as hell cuz my parents divorced recently, and my mother has already gotten a boyfriend). Anywho Hope your Holiday or the break was pleasant and there's still more to come! ^J^***

 


	10. So It Begins

**So It Begins**

Saturday mornings where normally quite lively for the Jones twins, but not this one. Madeline was still fast asleep from an exhausting night at the hospital and Alfred was just coming back to the apartment from the hospital. It was ten in the morning when Alfred finally got back and he set a folder he'd gotten from his doctor on the small coffee table before trudging over to his sister's room. He opened her door and slipped off his shoes and jacket before climbing into bed. The noise and movements he made startled Maddie awake, but she calmed when she knew it was just Alfred.

"What is it," she mumbled tiredly then gave a yawn.

"Nothing, just tired, and even though it's early the hospital had one hell of wait," Alfred stated and yawned himself as he scooted closer to his sister.

"Hospital?"

Maddie gave her brother a confused look with her eyes closed and Alfred just smiled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna start T."

It took the tired blonde a while to process what Alfred had said, but when it clicked Maddie smiled brightly and wrapped her brother in a hug.

"Congrats Al! Have you told Ivan yet?"

"Yeah," Alfred said with a goofy grin coming to his face and a light blush accompanying it. "Oh, but I gotta wait a few days before I can get the shot."

Maddie nodded at hearing this and let go of her brother to settle back into bed.

"I'm happy for you bro."

Alfred smiled at hearing this and gave thanks as he watched Madeline close her eyes again. She took a deep breath, and for a moment Alfred thought she had gone back to sleep, but was proven wrong.

"We gotta tell mom and dad today."

The honey blonde let out a huff at hearing this and wished it wasn't true. It had been a few weeks since Alfred spilled the news of wanting to start hormone therapy to Madeline and his friends and seeing his doctor with Ivan by his side. It was also then that Alfred lost the fight of not telling his parents anything to Maddie and Ivan. Maddie had been the one to make the call, and Ivan had been the one to hold Alfred back until a date and time was set to meet their parents. Now they were due to visit them for dinner under the guise of catching up and meeting Alfred's, or Amelia's (for all they knew), boyfriend. Going on an hour and 40 minute flight to Sacramento, California.

"You can't get out of this Al," Madeline stated firmly though she looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

"I know, I know. Well, at least I don't live under their roof anymore," Alfred huffed out.

Madeline cracked a smile at that and gave a weak laugh before finally falling back to sleep. Alfred smiled at her and moved to hold Maddie before, relaxing himself so he could do the same.

**.-.-.-.-. **

At 1:30pm Alfred found himself waking up to the sound of persistent knocking. He only knew of the time because he was facing Madeline's alarm clock. Madeline herself was still asleep and stirred only slightly as the knocking kept up. Alfred wanted to shout "go away" but that would wake up his twin, and he didn't have it in him to even shout at the moment.

"Damn it."

Alfred grumbled curses as he fixed his glasses, which had gotten crooked in his sleep, and eased out of bed. He trudged up to the front door and swung it open with irritation.

"What the hell do you want," Alfred grumbled as he rubbed his face.

"What the hell I want is you," replied the person at the door and Alfred fully woke up as he realized it was Ivan. "I also need your sister," he added with a smile on his face.

"Wha…Oh! Oh, shit! The flight!"

Alfred instantly took off running to Madeline's room and burst into it. Ivan laughed to himself as he heard Alfred shouting at his sister then more shouting as Maddie woke up. The twins then appeared together running around the apartment trying to find house keys, shoes, and the only bag they'd be taking for the trip, which held snacks and comic books.

"Sorry Ivan. I was so tired from work last night I just slept in, and it didn't help that Alfred decided to sleep with me," Maddie stated as they started to leave the apartment.

"It's alright, you must have been working late to sleep in this long," Ivan commented as they got into his car.

"Yeah, there was a pile up on the highway last night and I got sucked into the chaos."

"Less talk more drive! Unless you want me to leave this car and lock myself in the apartm—"

"Relax Alfred. Even if you did that I would get you out," Ivan stated as he pulled the car away from the twins' apartment building.

The drive to the airport was short, though Madeline managed to fall asleep during it. When they got there they got through the usual hassle of airport security and long lines to get to their flight on time, and all but collapsed into their seats when they got onto the plane. All three of them taking up a row: Alfred on the inside, Ivan in the middle, and Madeline on the outside.

"Ugh, why are we doing this again? I mean, couldn't I just go through with everything and just let them find out on Thanksgiving or something."

"Al, you know what Thanksgiving is like at our house. Do you really think that would be a good idea," Madeline inquired as she leaned forward to look at her brother.

Alfred just groaned and ran a hand over his face at hearing this, though Ivan was curious about it.

"What happens at Thanksgiving?"

"Ugh, Mom and Dad invite practically the whole damn family over," Alfred grumbled.

"Yup, you know its Thanksgiving at the Jones' when Uncle Arthur is shouting with Aunt Florence, then Uncle Arthur shouting at Uncle Kyle, our billion cousins arrive, some even bringing their boyfriends or girlfriends, more Uncles, Aunts, and grandparents, and by the end of it someone is passed out and a casserole dish is broken," Madeline informed.

"Well, that sounds quite an event, and all the more to not wait until a holiday, right moy dorogoy," Ivan questioned and looked at Alfred.

"Yeah, yeah."

The flight to California was not all that eventful. Alfred just eating the junk food he packed and reading, while Ivan and Maddie talked about anything and everything. When it came time to land Alfred decided it was then he'd start freaking out. For the remaining time they had on the plane Ivan and Madeline did their best to calm him. "Oh my god no, let's go back! I can't do this. I'll just wait to Thanksgiving.", "I'm still wearing my shit you guys! They're gonna realize right then!", and "Kill me now." were just some of frantic things Alfred said to get out of seeing his parents. Ivan ended up calming the blonde by smothering the other in a kiss and whispering Russian to him while Maddie kept a look out. Not a lot of people where on this flight, which was perfect for them.

When they got off the plane Alfred had a death grip on the snack backpack and it got tighter as he saw his parents. Sam Jones stood beside his wife Lilly who waved at them excitedly. They were decent people and average parents, but Alfred was terrified of them, in truth it was mostly his mother his was afraid of. His father had a sort of heroic air to him and easy going; his mother was kind of picky and overbearing. Alfred could still remember the struggle he had with his mother when he refused to wear dresses or anything that his mother would get him during his teenage years. It had escalated into a war of sorts that only Madeline and his father managed to make come to an end, and that end had been the most awkward and seemingly distasteful thing ever. The phrase _"I don't know why you chose these…_ types _of clothing, but I'll give up."_ was the only thing that stuck with Alfred after his mother gave her "forgiving speech".

"Madeline, Amelia," Lilly called out and rushed up to her daughters.

She hugged Madeline happily, having missed her girls since they moved two years ago, then went on to hug Alfred. When she did she realized something was strange and pulled back to see her daughters face clearly before her. She arched a brow, and Alfred just gave a nervous grin.

"H-Hey mom."

Alfred felt like he was going to faint the longer his mother stared at him, but luckily his father hopped in.

"Lilly, isn't it great to see them again," he asked loudly snapping his wife out of her frozen state.

"Oh, oh of course it is," she exclaimed and gave a laugh that didn't seem right.

"Amelia, how about giving your old man a hug," Sam stated and before Alfred could even say anything his father had him in a bear hug. When he pulled apart he smiled at Alfred then looked up to see Ivan. "And you are?"

The Russian in question smiled softly and extended his hand with a confident air.

"I'm Ivan Braginsky, Amelia's boyfriend."

Sam eyed Ivan up and down then looked to Amelia before shaking hands.

"I see. Well there will be plenty of time for us to talk," he said in a cherry yet intimidating tone as he looked Ivan right in the eyes. Ivan only smiled at the man and could tell that Sam was not one to mess with. "Now then, let's get this show on the road," Sam said happily after dropping the serious tone he had and letting go of Ivan's hand.

He moved over to wrap Madeline in a hug then kept his arm around her as he started to lead everyone out the airport. Alfred and Ivan hanged back a little, and Ivan subtly looked over to Alfred to see him wringing his backpack strap. Ivan nudged Alfred's arm and Alfred quickly looked up to Ivan.

"Can you hold this for me," Ivan asked in a whisper as he held out his fist.

Alfred was confused but nodded and held out his hand, but his confusion left as Ivan laced their fingers together. A smile broke out on his face as he realized what Ivan just did, and Ivan gave his hand a gentle squeeze as they walked out of the airport.

The car ride home was filled with simple chatter though an awkward atmosphere seemed to hang over them. When they got into the house Lilly instantly took off for the kitchen where she was still preparing their dinner.

"I'm gonna go help out mom, you guys play nice okay," Madeline stated.

Alfred instantly shot her a look of betrayal, but she just smiled and went on. Leaving Alfred and Ivan with their father.

"Well shall we go to the man cave? I've added a few things since you last saw it Amelia," he said proudly and Alfred just nodded his head shyly. "Oh and you can come too Ivan," Sam added before he started heading to a door that led to the basement.

Ivan just arched a brow at this, and looked to Alfred to see him crack a smile and follow his father.

The man cave was a finished basement, and when Sam tuned on the lights Alfred smiled brightly at seeing the room. He had spent a lot of time in his father's man cave when he didn't want to be in his room when he was growing up. The movie posters were still the same, as well as the bar, couches, and pinball machine. What was new was the TV was no longer a big box from the 90's, but a very big and wide flat screen. There was also an arcade game labeled Galaga, and a life-size cardboard cutout of the Christian Bale Batman.

"Oh shi-oot," Alfred said quickly correcting himself, and his father just laughed and patted him on the back.

"Oh shit is right Amelia."

Alfred felt his face heat up at hearing this and looked at his father amazed. His father had a strict no cussing rule when he was growing up, but now it seemed like it didn't matter.

"How about I get you and Ivan a drink, and then you can tell me everything that's been going on," Sam suggested then moved over to get behind his bar counter.

Alfred just stared at the man then up to Ivan, who was equally surprised.

"Sure."

**.-.-.-.-. **

"Dad, Amelia, Ivan! It's time to eat," Maddie shouted as she came down the basement stairs.

What she got in return was laughter and Alfred shouting that whatever was going on wasn't funny. Madeline arched a brow at this, and when she was fully in the basement she saw Alfred blushing slightly and Ivan and their father laughing.

"It was cute lapushka. I had no idea you wanted to be a superhero."

Maddie cracked a smile at hearing this and knew exactly what embarrassing story their father had drudged up.

"Yeah Alfred, it was great to be mooned while being rescued," Maddie inputted alerting everyone to her presences.

Alfred just turned even redder and finished off the booze in his glass then in Ivan's.

"Ah, Madeline, how is everything," Sam asked as Maddie came up to his bar.

"Good, dinner's ready upstairs."

Sam gave an "ah" then capped the bottle of whiskey he had been sharing and moved around the bar.

"Alright, let's go Ivan, Maddie, Alfred."

Alfred smiled at hearing his name and Maddie froze where she stood. She quickly whipped around to look at her father and brother.

"You know?"

Sam nodded and put his arm around Alfred.

"I may be old, but not blind. Of course I wasn't expecting, everything, but I can see that Alfred is happy and that makes me happy," Sam stated with a smile on face. "Now, come on I'm starvin'."

Alfred let out a laugh and smiled brightly as they headed up stairs. They took their seats quickly as Lilly came out the kitchen with one last plate to set on the table. Sam sat at the head of the table and made Alfred and Ivan sit across from each other and not beside. Madeline sat beside Alfred and at the other end of the table was Lilly.

"Looks good hon," Sam said as Lilly sat down.

"Thank you, it is a special occasion after all. Dig in."

Alfred swallowed thickly and looked to the side to see Maddie moving her eyes to gesture to their mother. Alfred gave a subtle nod, and kept to his seat, which Maddie kicked him in the leg for. He sighed and got up, which made everyone look at him, but he chose then to reach for the pepper. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he slowly sat down and avoided eye contact with everyone. Once he was seated he did sneak a glance to his twin and to his boyfriend who gave him the "do-it-already" look. He looked up to his dad who appeared to be unaware of everything then looked down to his food.

"M-Mom, I, I got to tell you something," Alfred started and once he did he didn't stop, "I'm a guy, transgender and gay. I haven't liked being Amelia since middle school and have been Alfred since high school. I, I wanted to tell you this because I'll be starting hormone therapy. I'm going to be changing my name legally to Alfred soon too. I, I don't know if you'll approve or accept me, but I just wanted to let you know."

The second Alfred stopped talking the room become deathly silent. Alfred didn't dare look at his mother or anyone at the table.

"Why would you think I wouldn't accept you?"

This question caught Alfred off guard. He had honestly expected to get kicked out or yelled at, not a calm and questioning voice.

"B-Because you had an issue with how I dressed and everything when I was younger."

Lilly gave a soft "oh" to this, and looked pointedly at everyone at the table then to her daughter who tensed.

"I take it you've already told your father."

"Yeah, in the basement."

Silence came over the table once more and Maddie was extremely worried this would go badly. When she had went off to the kitchen with her mother she had tried to butter her up for what was to come. Instead Lilly had interrogated her about her sister though she did it in a nonthreatening way.

"Amelia, look at me." Alfred stared at his food in defiance, but then caved as he felt Madeline take his hand. "I know I haven't been supportive, but I was just worried for you. I didn't know what was going on in that head of yours and seeing you dress and act the way you did worried me. I thought if I let you do those things you'd end up getting hurt. I didn't mean to be the bad guy, and I'm sorry. I will admit I was a little put off at seeing you at the airport, but it is a bit of shock after not seeing you in while," she said softly and gave a smile to match as Alfred just stared at her with wide blue eyes. "I do accept you, but it'll take some time to get used to everything. I mean you are going from my baby girl to my baby boy after all. Okay?"

Alfred continued to stare at his mother and for the life of him he couldn't get over what she said. The woman he feared for practically all his teenage and adult life was apologizing and accepting him. The woman that had tried her hardest to force him into dressing like his twin, behaving like a lady, and fretting over him…had done it all out of worry.

"Th-Thanks Mom," he croaked out and tried his hardest not to cry in front of everyone.

"You're welcome, Alfred."

The instant his name came out of her mouth Alfred lost it. He ended up sobbing then getting up and going to hug his mother. Everyone else remained seated and overjoyed at the outcome of their dinner. Ivan was particularly happy because it was another milestone that he got to be a part of in Alfred's life.

The rest of the dinner went on smoothly from there. Everyone catching up and Ivan being interrogated by the tag team effort of Sam and Lilly Jones. Alfred couldn't have imagined a better outcome for this moment, and as they all left to head back to the airport Alfred dragged Ivan to the restroom so he could effectively give him thanks for everything. He also tried to do the same to Madeline before they boarded the plane, but she made sure all of Alfred's kisses were limited to one.

* * *

**Translations:**

Moy dorogoy – my darling

lapushka – sweatheart

***Ah, meeting the parentals is _always_ nice. I have 3 chapters left, but I haven't finished writing them so there might still be more this fic :T I want to complete this before the year is up so I'll do my best to hurry along! Thanks for Sticking With Me! ^J^**


	11. One Step at a Time

**One Step at a Time**

On the first of October Alfred had completed one month and a half of hormone therapy. He started out by having his doctor inject him with it because there was no way in hell he was going to do it himself, but later on Ivan convinced him that he'd do it for him so they wouldn't have to keep going to the hospital. The whole process had been quite nerve wracking especially at the start of everything. Alfred had signed forms, talked to doctors, and even given up some of his eggs for a bank just in case he wanted kids in the future. When he had done this he felt the reality of his decision staring him in the face and even more so on the day he got his first shot. He wasn't afraid or regretful just nervous and excited all at once.

"Alfred, wake up! God, I swear you die in your sleep," Madeline stated as she yanked the covers off her brother.

Alfred groaned and tried to hide, but Maddie went to fight him for his pillow. One of the many things that Alfred and anyone else had noticed as that his strength grew. Usually struggling to keep his pillow over his head was in-fact a struggle but not so much now. Alfred easily kept his pillow on him though in the process he hit himself in the face with his hand.

"Fuck! Fine, I'll get up!"

"Good, and Kiku should be here soon."

Alfred just muttered curses then lugged himself out of bed, slipped on his glasses, and trudged to the bathroom across from his room. He yawed and stretched before fully opening his eyes and looking at the bathroom mirror. The face looking back made him smile softly then break into a full on grin. His usually round face had shaped up but with that also came acne, which made him feel like he was in middle school. He noticed more body hair though it wasn't a lot at the moment, which he was overly happy with. He didn't have anything against body hair, but he just didn't want to look like Chewbacca. He had a bit of pudge going on, which he didn't mind, but he swore if got bigger he was going to start working his ass off to get rid of it. He also seemed a little taller, but he wasn't sure on that. In all he looked good and he was just craving for the day he could get top surgery done. He was still saving up for the surgeries he would need, but this time he made it impossible to dip into. He transferred his account to Maddie who did not joke around with saving money.

Alfred gave a deep sigh as he thought about the top surgery and pressed his hands over his breasts to squish them down. He posed for himself in the mirror then shrugged his shoulders and started up the shower.

"Hurry it up Al. Kiku's not here yet, but I gotta go in early. So for the love god remember to lock the door and don't piss off anyone at work," Madeline said as she rushed about in her scrubs in the kitchen.

"I got it, I got it. See ya later," Alfred huffed out as he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

Maddie hugged Alfred quickly then rushed off to get to the bus, though just as she opened to apartment building door Kiku appeared.

"Hey Kiku, Al's getting dressed and eating; just head up."

"Alright, see you later."

Maddie only nodded before taking off in rush to catch the bus. Kiku watched her for a moment then headed up to find Alfred in a t-shirt and boxers and stuffing his face with cinnamon toast.

"Good morning Alfred."

"Hey dude," Alfred forced out after he swallowed his toast. "So guess what happens today."

Kiku eyed Alfred as he tried to think then said:

"You start growing a beard, or perhaps top surgery."

Alfred let out a snort to that and shook his head.

"Wrong dude, that's not 'til later. Today is the day we get a new assignment! No more suffering man!"

Kiku gave a drawn out "oh" to this and nodded his head. He had honestly forgotten about that even though they had celebrated the release of the game only days before.

"Well, if we do not get going we won't know what that assignment is. So get dressed and I'll text Gilbert to meet us downstairs."

Alfred nodded his head then chugged the rest of his coffee before running to his room. The honey blonde quickly put on his binder and regular boxers, since he started HRT ***** his lower half has felt kind of weird, which was normal. He then slipped into neon green jeans and a Jem and The Holograms t-shirt, which he fought anyone who insulted it. (Say what you will but they had some good music.) He gave himself a quick once over and ran his fingers through his hair before running out of the room and leaving the apartment, which Kiku ended up locking up.

Work was the same as always, though the people that weren't aware that Alfred was a transman now knew and supported him. The new assignment was for a psychological indie game and its creator was instantly nicknamed Godsend after they met her. The day went by smoothly and by the end of it Alfred got a text from Madeline saying she'd be home late.

'Alright, and I promise not to throw any wild parties while you're gone, but I will have a guy over,' Alfred replied and laughed to himself as he sent it.

'Al, you may think that guy is innocent, but he's going to corrupt you.'

Alfred's low laugh grew at reading this and shook his head.

'I'm already corrupted,' Alfred shot back with a sunglasses emoji.

'You need Jesus.'

Alfred's body shook with laughter as he read this then texted his sister he'd be safe and go to church sometime. He then texted "the guy" to come pick him up from work, and at a little after six said guy arrived.

"Hey Vanya," Alfred stated happily.

"Privet Fredya," Ivan replied with a smile.

Alfred just rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss the man before buckling in.

"So, my sister is working over and if you don't have to be at home… Why don't you come over? I promise not to tell her that you're corrupting me."

Ivan arched a brow at hearing this. It had been awhile since he and Alfred had sex because of the T, but he knew of its effects and one of them was increased sex drive.

"So I am your booty call?"

"Well, not really, I mean, we are dating," Alfred said nonchalantly then had a grin come to his face.

Ivan just scoffed at this and started driving the car to Alfred's apartment. The drive there was silent except for the music that Alfred played from his phone. When they arrived Alfred threw open the door and dropped his satchel on the floor before heading for the kitchen. Ivan rolled his eyes at the display and picked up the bag and hung it up properly as he took of his jacket and hung it up.

"So I think we should eat before we get it on because I'm starving," Alfred stated from the small kitchen as he opened the fridge.

"Very well, but if it's those godawful Hot Pockets you can forget about having sex," Ivan said firmly as he walked into the kitchen.

Alfred just laughed and pulled out a 16 inch pizza from the fridge and set it down on the counter.

"Are you really going to be going this," Ivan asked as he stared at the massive pizza.

"Yeah, it's easy and I was gonna cook this anyways today. Besides it won't take long and when Maddie gets home she can just grab some before passing out for the day."

Ivan gave a noise of understanding, and moved up to wrap his arms round Alfred's waist as he freed the pizza from its packaging. Alfred smiled at the contact and backed himself up into Ivan, which made the other press harder into him and move to kiss and nibble on his neck.

"H-Hey let me finish putting this together first," Alfred stammered feeling flush.

Ivan hummed and let go of Alfred so he could finish throwing on extra vegetables, meat, and cheese on the pizza. Ivan moved to sit at the dining table and settled for watching the younger man work, though his mind started to drift. He ended up recalling the first time he met Alfred and he couldn't help the small laugh and smile that overcame him. He wouldn't have thought that that one night would turn into something this deep.

"What you so happy about," Alfred asked as he noticed Ivan's laugh and smile.

The Russian's smile widen a bit more as he came out his thoughts and looked up to Alfred who now stood in front of him.

"Nothing, just recalling how cute and nervous you was when I first met you."

Alfred felt his face heat up at hearing this.

"Well, when I first met you I thought you were a total creepy asshole," Alfred huffed.

Ivan rolled his eyes and reached out to grab Alfred's wrist and pulled the man into his lap.

"I highly doubt that lapushka."

"Suck a dick Vanya."

Ivan arched brow at this and moved forward to kiss Alfred deeply. He moved his hands to run under Alfred's shirt and binder and Alfred found himself moaning softly and pushing his hips into Ivan. When they pulled apart Ivan smirked and moved to Alfred's ear to bite it gently.

"I think we should go to my room," Alfred breathed out as Ivan kept attacking his ear and neck.

"Mmm, what about the pizza?"

Alfred cursed and looked back at the timer.

"There's 15 minutes left."

"Alright, that's enough time, and once we eat I can fuck you senseless again."

Alfred shivered at hearing this, but the feeling was quickly tossed out when Ivan moved to get up. Alfred quickly clung to the older man, and Ivan just laughed as he carried Alfred out of the kitchen and to his bedroom. When they got inside Ivan pressed Alfred into the bed that was covered in clothes. He kissed him breathless as he laid on top of him and enjoyed the shiver that came from Alfred.

"You know," Ivan started when he broke the kiss, "There was a point to what I saying earlier."

"Oh yeah," Alfred asked panting slightly.

"Yes, the point was that you've come a long way, we've come a long way, and I can tell I love you more than I started out with, which seems impossible. I knew I never wanted to leave you when I met you."

Alfred stared at Ivan amazed and Ivan smiled at Alfred's awe struck expression, but then it melted away. The amazed look changing to a weak smile as tears came to bright blue eyes, and Ivan internally cursed as Alfred started to cry. Ivan knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but since Alfred started T he's moods have been a bit sensitive.

"Alfred, Alfred I'm sorry, I—"

Ivan was cut off quickly as Alfred grabbed his face and brought him in for a suffocating kiss.

"You really know how to fuck me up don't you," Alfred breathed out when he ended the kiss. He buried his face in Ivan's shoulder and clung to the man. "I love you Vanya."

Ivan breathed a sigh of relief and moved to give a few chaste kisses to Alfred's trembling lips.

"I love you too Fredya."

* * *

**Translations:**

Privet – hello

HRT/T* - Hormone Therapy/Testosterone

Lapushka - sweatheart

***It's almost over! Only 2 or 3 chapters left! I had planned to go longer, ya know, go more in-depth into Alfred's journey, but I just don't have the time. Also Happy Finals Week! Let's all suffer together and work hard! ^3^/***


	12. Progress

 

**Progress**

As the months went on and the lovely injections of testosterone continued as well as the changes. Alfred had taken everything in stride, accepting the effects of T with excitement, but once he noticed certain things he'd stopped laying around. The redistribution of fat seemed like a lie to Alfred because he did not recall having that much when he was still woman. He started to workout almost everyday and eating healthier, though he felt like he could eat a cow every time it was time for dinner. He knew it was part of HRT, but he still complained about it. He also got taller and more muscle, and even more muscle since he was working out. He was hoping to be taller than Ivan, but alas only came up to the man's shoulders.

One thing he knew he hated though about this process was how his voice started to crack. Gilbert and Mathias would never let him live it down, they had promised. Even Alfred's father "cracked" jokes about it when he, Madeline, and Ivan went to Sacramento for Thanksgiving. Alfred's extended family had been shocked by his transformation and the story behind it, but they were all supportive. That was really surprising especially coming from their Uncle Arthur who disagreed with about anyone and anything.

Now with the holiday over and December starting Alfred laid out on Ivan's couch while using Ivan as a leg rest. During this moment Alfred realized something important, very important.

"Hey Ivan?"

"Yes?"

"When am I gonna meet your family?"

Ivan tensed at hearing this then relaxed as he let out a long sigh. Alfred watched him curiously and took his legs off his lap to get closer to the man. Ivan glanced to the side as Alfred came into his vision then ran a hand through his hair.

"About that, I've been meaning to tell you that, that, my family wishes to meet you, but…"

"But…They don't know I'm trans?"

Ivan shook his head at the guess and moved to face Alfred fully.

"They know, but I hadn't told them, Feliks had, but what I'm afraid of is how my grandfather will take to you and my little sister. My grandfather is not one to give approval of anyone or thing so easily, and my little sister has a bit of a brother complex…"

Alfred gave a drawn out "oh" to this then shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we won't know how it'll turn out if we don't go. Besides, how can anyone hate all of this," Alfred gestured to himself with a cheeky smile on his face, "if they haven't met me yet?"

Ivan rolled his eyes and laughed lightly, but agreed. He might just be overthinking things, but he was still worried.

"Alright, I'll call them and set up a date."

Alfred smiled brightly at hearing this.

"Oh, is Feliks gonna be there, because I still want to meet her."

"Uh, possibly, but I hope not. Feliks is a great friend, but she can be, a bit… overwhelming to put it nicely."

Alfred just sighed and rolled his eyes then draped himself over Ivan's lap.

"Whatever, just hurry up and tell them you're bringing your husband home for dinner," Alfred said with a grin on his face.

"I wasn't aware I was married," Ivan said with an uneasy look and got off the couch by pushing Alfred off of him.

"Hey! What's that look for! I'm perfect husband material," Alfred shouted which made his voice crack, and by the time he finished his sentence he was beet red in embarrassment.

Ivan just laughed and waved Alfred off as he went to call his family.

**././././.**

On a Friday evening Alfred found himself standing at the door of a dark blue Victorian home. A bright red door stood between Alfred and the Braginsky family inside.

"Are you ready Alfred," Ivan asked as he raised his hand to knock on the door.

Alfred swallowed thickly to calm his nerves, which he didn't understand why he was so nervous. He had been excited about this up 'til the moment they stepped foot on the porch. He looked down at himself checking his chest to make sure he looked flat with his dress shirt on then ran a hand through his hair to comb it.

"Okay, I'm good. They're nice right?"

Ivan just chuckled at hearing this and gave an iffy kind of nod, which didn't help Alfred in the slightest in calming down.

"It'll be alright, promise."

With that Ivan knocked on the door three times and took Alfred's hand in his own. He gave it a reassuring squeeze just as the door was opened to reveal Ivan's older sister.

"Vanya," She said happily and moved forward to hug him tightly.

"A-Ah hello Katyusha," Ivan got out as he tried to keep himself from suffocating in the hug.

Alfred just stared at the display and absentmindedly put a hand to his chest.

"Oh, you must be Alfred," Katyusha said happily as she let go of Ivan and stood before the honey blonde. "I'm Katyusha the oldest sibling. It's nice to finally meet you," she said with a smile.

"O-Oh, yeah. It's nice to meet you too, Kat," Alfred said a bit hurriedly.

Katyusha giggled at the nickname, and moved to shake hands with Alfred.

"Well, come on in dinner is ready and everyone's here," Katyusha stated as she took her hand back and turned to head into the house.

"Everyone," Alfred questioned and looked at Ivan pointedly.

"You did ask for Feliks, Fredya, and naturally Toris is going to come along," Ivan said as he took Alfred's hands once more.

"Right, right."

Ivan just squeezed Alfred's hand once more then started talking with his older sister. Alfred took this as time to look around the house as they walked to, he assumed, the dining room. The house looked mysterious on the outside, but on the inside it felt like the homiest place in the world. Pictures of various sizes hung from various places, the walls were covered in an intricate wallpaper made of creamy yellows, browns, and blues. The house was wide, but mostly tall from what he could see as they walked further into the house. When they arrived in the dining room a large dark wooden table sat in the center surrounded by eight matching chairs. Three windows lined the far wall, and the curtains were pulled back to show off the evening sky. Along with all of this there sat three people, an older man at the head of the table wearing a dress shirt and black pants, a younger one with shoulder length dark brown hair sitting on the left wearing a button up, sweater vest, and jeans, and a young woman with blond hair sitting next to him wearing a dress of pink and orange.

"Grandfather, Ivan and Alfred have arrived."

The older man nodded and Katyusha smiled then stated she'd be in the kitchen if needed and left. Ivan tightened his grip a little on Alfred's hand as he looked at the man that raised him for most of his life. The man with hair and beard of white stood up from the table and came over to the couple. His slate colored eyes seemed to pierce right through Alfred, and he briefly wondered if his soul was being stolen.

"I am Mikhail Braginsky, but you may call me Mr. Braginsky," the old man said, which Alfred thought sounded like a wise wizard, and raised his hand to Alfred for him to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Braginsky. I'm Alfred Jones," Alfred replied as he took the hand, which was surprisingly warm, and shook it firmly.

Mr. Braginsky's piercing eyes seemed to letup as he shook hands with Alfred, and when he took his hand back he looked to Ivan.

"This is the young man you've fallen for?"

"Yes Grandfather," Ivan said simply with a nod.

The old man gave a hum then gestured for them to have a seat as he turned himself and went back to his own seat. Ivan nodded and Alfred just felt like something much bigger just occurred than what was seen, but didn't speak on it. He just followed Ivan to the table, and once he sat down he found himself facing the young woman. She eyed Alfred with an indifferent look on her face, but it also looked smug in some way.

"So you're the guy that, like, Ivan's been totally killing himself over," she said in an accented voice.

Alfred's eyebrows went up to his hairline at hearing this, and he instantly understood that the woman was Feliks.

"Feliks, be nice," Ivan warned and the woman just shrugged her shoulders.

"I am nice. Like, who helped you win this man over Ivan," Feliks inquired with that smug indifferent look.

"Hey, thanks and all for helping me, us, out and everything, but you don't gotta be rude," Alfred found himself stating though his voice cracked towards the end.

His face turned a bright red and Feliks just smiled and chuckled.

"So you have started the hormones. I like you," Feliks said then reached down to the floor to grab her purse.

Alfred still felt completely embarrassed and looked away from Feliks to the man beside her. He just gave an apologetic look then looked back to Feliks as she pulled out her cellphone.

"Like, give me your number, because we so need to hang out sometime. We can go clubbing or just sit around and talk dirt about Ivan."

Alfred just stared blankly at Feliks then up to Ivan who just sighed and mouthed _"I told you so"_. Alfred found himself smiling then giggling a little as he recalled how Ivan said Feliks could be a bit much.

"Alright," he said still smiling, and dug out his own phone from his slacks.

"Awesome, you, me, and Toris so have to go out soon. Having you around will totally liven up the mood when I'm out with Toris," Feliks said then winked to the man beside her and leaned into him.

Toris just sighed and accepted his fate.

"So, you and Toris are together," Alfred asked curiously.

"Unbelievable right? There's just something about him that goes with my beauty," Feliks stated and Toris just smiled softly.

"She may be my opposite, but she's pretty calm," Toris stated.

Alfred smiled at the response then Feliks jumped into the conversation again by talking about someone from work. Ivan just sighed deeply and looked over to Alfred who just smiled and took everything Feliks had to offer in stride. He then looked over to his grandfather to see him smiling softly. Of course to an outsider Mikhail doesn't look like he's smiling, but to anyone who's known the man for long can tell when he approved of something. Ivan felt like a weight had been lifted at seeing the kind look in his grandfather's eyes, but it didn't last long as Katyusha returned. She had tray with her and behind her was Ivan's little sister with a cart.

"Toris, could you help please," Katyusha asked as she set down the tray.

"Of course."

As Toris got up Ivan did as well, but Katyusha told him to sit back down.

"Nope, Vanya you are the guest," Katyusha stated and she didn't move a muscle until Ivan sat back down.

Alfred chuckled at the display and Ivan just rolled his eyes and nudged Alfred's foot with his own. Alfred saw this as a challenge and went fight back, but was interrupted.

"So this is the one that has big brother?"

Alfred looked across the table to see a smaller, thinner, version of Ivan and Katyusha before him. She looked as menacing as Mr. Braginsky when Alfred had met him.

"Natalia, don't not be mean," Katyusha warned.

Natalia eyed Alfred intently then looked to her brother who gave a look that made her stare falter. She moved her blue-violet eyes to her grandfather then gave a huff and moved to continue putting food on the table.

"Don't mind her, she's like that to everyone that gets near Ivan," Feliks whispered to Alfred, though it seemed like Natalia heard, because she looked right at her. Feliks just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at the youngest sibling.

Alfred arched a brow to this and looked up to Ivan who just nodded in agreement. Alfred had a grin come to his face and nudged Ivan in the arm with his elbow. The Russian was confused by this, but accepted it as he felt himself starting to smile too. Alfred's happiness really was contagious.

"Well, let's start eating before it gets cold," Katyusha said happily.

Everyone agreed, and once Katyusha took the other end of the table and Natalia sat beside Feliks, plates began to be filled. The dinner went on for hours with just idle chatter and getting to know Alfred better and Alfred getting to know everyone else. Natalia had even spoken frequently as the dinner went on, but Mr. Braginsky hardly said a word. Feliks mostly dominated the conversation though, which Alfred hadn't mind because he was able to keep up with her. Ivan himself had mainly stuck to talking with Toris, but ever-so-often got into the main conversation. He also spent a majority of the dinner just watching Alfred. The honey blonde seemed to have forgotten his nerves and was enjoying his time amongst Ivan's family and friends.

By the end of the evening Ivan had deemed it time to go, but Katyusha tried to make him and Alfred spend the night. Mr. Braginsky was the one who put an end to the little disagreement by telling them they could go, but have to visit more often. After that Katyusha took her time hugging her brother and Alfred to death as she said goodbye. Alfred thanked everyone for having him and openly stated he had been extremely nervous. Everyone assured him that they liked him, and Feliks making extra sure that Alfred wouldn't forget their date.

Once Alfred and Ivan were finally able to step outside the house Katyusha hugged them one last time.

"It was lovely meeting you and do not worry, Grandfather approves of you. He is a man of little words," Katyusha said with a warm smile on her face. Alfred felt relief come over him at hearing this. "Oh and Natalia accepts you too. You can be sure about that."

Alfred smiled brightly at hearing this and thanked Katyusha once more before leaving with Ivan.

"That went better than I expected," Alfred said happily as they got into the car.

"Da, but then again who could hate someone as adorable as you," Ivan said with a smirk.

Alfred gave an offended gasp at being called adorable, though his face was turning red. He went to defend his handsomeness, but Ivan silenced him with a loving kiss.

"Let's go to my place," Ivan said softly when the kiss ended.

Alfred could only nod and Ivan just smiled as he started to drive the car.

* * *

**Translations:**

Privet – hello

Da – Yes

***SO the next chapter is the last chapter and I'm sorry for that. u.u I just don't have the time anymore since its winter break and the amount of stress I got going on is enough to land a normal person in the hospital!* December is just a month of stress and tears yall.**


	13. Alfred

 

**Alfred**

In January Alfred succeeded in getting top surgery with his own money thanks to Maddie's no-Alfred-you-don't-need-it attitude. He found that a two-step operation for his chest was best though he'd have to keep a shirt on for a few months. He didn't mind this though because it was all in the name of his nipples being aligned. It was also in January that he got his name and sex approved and changed legally.

Alfred was loving how things were progressing for him and he made it a point to gush over it. This often resulted in sex with Ivan and a shove from Maddie when he wouldn't stop hugging her. He couldn't wait until he was finished with everything.

Alfred also kept his parents update, at first it had been against his will, but now it was like clockwork for him. As much as everything had smoothed out between him and his mother, he was still a little nervous about telling her, or his father, much of anything. He had just been so used to hiding even the littlest things from them and now he was having to reveal almost every aspect of himself to them for the changing process. Alfred also met with Ivan's family numerous times, and upheld his date with Feliks and Toris, though Ivan had butted in on the date. Ivan was sure he could trust Alfred to them, but after thinking it over that it _was_ Feliks planning this date and…well he couldn't just let Alfred go with them. It turned out to be quite a tame affair, which was most likely Toris' doing, but once it was late enough Feliks did drag them to a nightclub of her choosing.

**././././.**

By three years on T and many surgeries Alfred could finally say he was done. As he walked out of the hospital with Ivan at his side from his latest check-up he knew he had done it. He was officially Alfred F. Jones, officially a man, and he finally had the functioning parts to prove it. Everything was healed, everything had been paid for and taken care of, and he could now be shirtless in public. It had been odd to finally have something between his legs that wasn't removable, but he easily got over it.

"So, what do you want to do," Ivan asked as they got into his car.

"Let's go get Maddie and Kiku and celebrate," Alfred stated excitedly.

"No Gilbert," Ivan asked with a laugh as he started the car.

"Well, he's kind of a given since Maddie's dating him," Alfred stated.

"Ah, right. Where shall we celebrate? A bar? Restaurant?"

"It's June man! Wild Waves, and we're so getting in the water!"

Ivan laughed at Alfred's enthusiasm, but agreed, and headed off to Alfred's apartment. When he burst into his apartment he was met with Maddie laying on the couch with Gilbert on top of her.

"Oh what the hell! I eat there you guys," Alfred whined.

Madeline was quick to cover her face and Gilbert just groaned and got up.

"Where do you not eat," Gilbert asked and Alfred honestly couldn't think of anyplace he hadn't in their apartment. The albino just scoffed and said "You have poor timing."

"Me! Dude you're feeling up my sister in our apartment! You could go to your own for that," Alfred declared.

The two men glared at each other, and Ivan just sighed and rolled his eyes. It was common occurrence nowadays, since it was this type of incident that led to the discovery of Madeline and Gilbert's relationship.

"Alfred, just let them be. Perhaps we should celebrate by ourselves yes," Ivan inquired as he put an arm around Alfred's waist.

The honey blonde broke his glare at hearing this and had a smirk come to his face.

"Yeah, we should just celebrate by ourselves since others seem to be enjoying themselves," Alfred said pointedly.

Gilbert just laughed and flipped Alfred off, and Alfred returned the gesture in kind.

"Then it's settled, Madeline I shall see you later then," Ivan said calmly to the still cheery red woman.

"Y-yeah, see ya later Ivan."

With that Ivan started to shepherd Alfred out of the apartment as he Gilbert still flipped each other off in creative ways. Once the door was shut Alfred sighed and followed Ivan back to the car.

"What is the matter?"

"Just… Madeline and Gilbert go good together, but I kinda just don't see anyone dating her. Like she's always supposed to be single and—"

"Yours," Ivan inserted.

Alfred just gave a grin to that.

"Hey, I can't help it. She's my other half," Alfred stated as he climbed into the car.

"And what of me? Am I nothing to you," Ivan said placing a hand to his heart, which instantly had Alfred cracking up.

"Oh my Mr. Braginsky no! You are just my everything is all," Alfred said dramatically and moved to be only an inch away from Ivan's face. "Honest though, you are my everything."

"And you are my everything," Ivan stated.

The two smiled at each other, then Alfred moved to cradle Ivan's face in his hands. Ivan gave a soft smile to the touch and stayed still as Alfred leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was chaste, but spoke volumes to Ivan, and he couldn't help but kiss Alfred back with vigor. The two of them exchanged heated loving kisses in the car, and were left short of breath when they finally stopped. Alfred licked his kiss swollen lips and smiled even more as he felt his lower half becoming very active.

"H-Hey we should really get to celebrating at your place."

Ivan cracked a smile at hearing this and nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry I plan on celebrating with you for a very long time," Ivan replied with a smirk.

Alfred just felt his face split into a bright smile and he quickly buckled up for the car ride to Ivan's.

* * *

***And there you have it! I really wanted to get more in-depth of Alfred's process and things, but like I said I don't have the time. **I'll still be writing for Alfred in Whatisthisplace and Collection of Ink Prt 2 because those don't demand much attention unlike this story!** Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing! Have a great winter break and happy holidays!***


End file.
